Protector
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: He was in shock as he stared at the Kage sitting across from him. What the hell did she mean he was'nt really the biiju?-He was a decoy. One that was meant to serve as a protector for the true biiju.but with the akutsuki,sauske. could he do his job. OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay kittens, I've made a poll! And it only took me three years to master the knowledge to make one...

god I'm stupid.

Anyways vote and let me know your opinions and i'll do my best to make stuff happen.

Now on to my exciting new story that I have'nt named yet!

Help me...

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What do you mean I'm not really the biiju?" The young Anbu asked as he stared at the elder sitting behind the desk. His dark blue eyes glittering dangerously through the slits in his kitsune mask as he stared at the man. If the Kage was saying that he had endured years of pain and suffering for nothing, he would reach across this damn desk and kill her with his bare hands.

The elder sighed and motioned for the Anbu to take off his mask so that she could see his face more clearly. She knew the boy was pissed now. She could feel it in the way his chakra spiked as he reached up with one elegant slender boned hand and peeled off his snarling kitsune face so that he could glare at the woman more effectively.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to quite blurt it out like that-" She hadn't meant to make it sound as if she were belittling his pain and suffering all these long lonely years. "What I meant to say is that technically you are the biiju, and technically you aren't."

The sixteen year old blond frowned and thinned his lips in displeasure. What the fuck did that mean? Either he was or he wasn't. She needed to find a better way to explain this shit. Draw him a chart or graph or something, Jesus Christ. For once he wasn't in the mood to be likened to a dumb blond. He wanted answers. Damn good ones if the woman wanted to live, because he wasn't feeling very forgiving right this second.

The thought that he had suffered all of those attacks, and shit as a child; all for nothing had pissed him off to the point where he could actually almost feel the blood in his veins boiling. "Make up you mind Tsunade and stop yanking me around. Am I the nine tails biiju or not?" Naruto growled as he leaned forward in his seat, Tsunade had the good sense to look nervous, afraid even. Good.

That appeased his anger some what, but it didn't answer his questions. "I already told you Naruto. Technically."

He narrowed his dark blue eyes. Technically... Technically didn't count for much in his world. It was the same as reaching for something and_ almost _getting what you were reaching for. His blood heated in his veins, if Tsunade wasn't careful he_ would _attack her. And he was pissed off enough that he wouldn't care if he broke every damn bone in her body or not.

"Explain." He growled as the woman paled and started shaking a bit.

"Well. We came across evidence that supports my claim. As far as Shizune and I could tell..." He stayed quiet as he tried to figure out what Shizune had to do with this shit, and silently swore that once he was done killing Tsunde he would work his way to the quiet mousy woman and bury the two in the same shallow grave as Tsunade started to explain.

"Naruto, only half of the demon's power was sealed inside of you. You got the darkest intentions as well as the predatory instincts of the demon-" Which was why he was a scary son of a bitch. Those predatory instincts were riding him hard right now, especially after his latest mission. He had spilled blood, and because of that he wanted more. It would take a few days for him to beat the feelings back and return to his senses.

Until then, she and everyone else would have to be careful around him or he would pounce on them and do terrible things to them. "And the other child used in the sealing ceremony got the other half of the Kyuubi's power." Naruto perked up as he caught that last part, his heart thudding in his chest as if he had run a marathon, his blue eyes darkened almost to a stormy grey with blue and green flecks in them.

The other child? There was another person out in the world who also contained the Kyubbi's power? _Fucking hell... _He was on his feet in an instant, his hand absent minded snagging his mask off of her desk as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Naruto?"

"Where is the other one?" He asked in a cold voice as he put his mask back on. Tsunade blinked. Why would he need to know that? Just what was he going to do? He stopped, his hand resting on the door knob to her office and turned around to look at her.

"Where is the other one?"

"Hidden."

He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Hidden. Where?" He hissed as he bit out the words from between clenched teeth. He was so close to snapping in this moment that it wasn't even funny. He wanted details, goddammit. A name. A gender. An age. A location. And he wasn't above using pain and fear to get them. He took a dangerous step away from the door towards the woman to show that he wasn't playing around and nearly smiled when she swore and jumped out of her seat and went over to her filing cabinet across the room and pulled out a small blue folder and held it out to him.

He wasted no time in crossing the room and taking it from her, noting the way she shied away from him when his hand closed around the folder. Gods she really was afraid of him now, wasn't she?

He opened the folder and looked at the small eight by ten picture of a girl about his age with ink black hair and ruby colored eyes and sucked in a breath. His first impression of her was that she was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Pale cream colored skin, long silky black hair, warm fiery ruby red eyes. His heart skipped a beat as his body hardened and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from groaning. Yup, definitely beautiful.

He checked out the information, quickly reading everythig there was to know about her. There was'nt much information, meaning that someone had done their job either half assed or not at all. It also meant that no one was watching her. And they should since the Akutsuki was still on the loose. But then again, if no one knew about her then-

His head snapped up and he looked at Tsunade for a second. A calculating look crossing his face behind his mask as he studied her for a second before asking. "Does anyone else know this? Does anyone know that I'm not really the biiju?" Tsunade looked at him and bit her lip for a second or so before shaking her head no. Once she had realised why Naruto had been told that he was the real biiju, she had decided to stay quiet and let him live his life as the perfect decoy like her late sensei had wanted him too.

Telling everyone that he wasn't really the biiju would only serve to get the girl-an innocent that the late third Hokage had tried to protect, killed. And that was the last thing that she wanted. "No. I haven't told anyone, and I never will."

Naruto processed the information silently before turning back to the folder in his hands. So that was why he had been told that he was the demon container. He was a decoy that was in some way bound to the true biiju. A protector for the girl that could draw on the demon's power and use it as his own when he needed too.

It was stupid. It was brilliant.

He hated Sarutobi for this shit, but he would get over it as soon as he found the girl and brought her back to the village to protect her. "What are you planning to do?" Tsunade asked as she chewed on her bottom lip. He glanced at her and let his lips curve up in a small smile.

"I'm bringing her back to the village and placing her in protective custody. Got a problem with that?" He asked knowing very well that she wouldn't say anything against his idea. She was too shaken to really care what he did as long as there weren't any body's to bury at the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

He closed the folder and looked at Tsunade again. "Tomorrow at ten, I want you to get Kakashi, Sakura, Tenzou, Sai, Neji, Lee, Gai, and Shika in here bright and early. Your going to tell them that you found another biiju. One that has previously been unknown to you, your going to tell us where she is and we are going to go get her. Do you understand?"

"Why tell them that much? Why not lie and say that the girl is a client and they are to bring her to the village to live from now on? And by the way how are you going to explain your absence form the village this past year?"

Naruto considered her words for a second and shook his head, he was'nt explaining anything concerning his sudden absence. Because what he did as an Anbu was no one's buisness.

But this particular mission required a subtle bit of deplomacy since he doubted that the girl would be very willing to leave her home for just any reason. Telling them part of the truth right away would make them understand his urgent need to reach her before someone else found out about her. It would also explain why he planned to act as her body guard once they had her in the village. "Telling them half of the truth would be easier for them to understand."

And it would keep them from dragging their feet.

Tsunade sighed tiredly and nodded her head. "Very well. But once she's here she's your responsibility."

He smirked at her from behind his mask and said nothing. Truth be told he would have it no other way. "That's fine." He said gently, the earlier bite in his voice vanishing as he calmed himself down and closed the folder and headed back towards the door.

"Naruto! The folder!" Tsunade all but yelled in alarm as he tucked the blue folder against his chest, his fingers splayed wide as he held it in place. What the hell was he doing taking the folder?

"Is coming with me for personal reasons. Bye." Naruto called back over hsi shoulder as he vanished out the door and took off running down the hall before Tsunade could reach the door. He heard her frustrated scream as he slammed through the door at the base of the stares and turned his head to look up at the office window and grinned.

Did she think pitching a fit like a little kid would get him back up there to give back the file? He had'nt been lying when he said that he was taking it for personal reasons. Even now, when he was'nt looking at it he felt a strange pulling senseation that was both exciting and alarming. His heart beat agasinst his ribs like it was trying to punch it's way out of his chest, his blood warmed in a pleasent way, and his body...

Tight and heavy. He knew enough about the human body to know that he was aroused. And that made him very, very curious since it was the first time in sixteen years that he had ever felt the stirring in his blood. He had never reacted to anyone or anything like he had the girl's picture-what had her name been again? If he was bound to her then he should at least remember her name.

He stopped running and reopened the folder and stared at the girl's face again. A low hum started pulsing through his body and he cocked his head. It was almost as if the Kyuubi's chakra was trying to tell him something. The hum got louder the longer he stared at the girl's picture as a name whispered in his mind.

_Uzu._ That was her name. There was'nt much else to be said, just a simple three lettered name. Easily remembered, and easily forgotten. He looked around the deserted streets and pulled his mask off again, it was late at night and everyone in the village was asleep. No one would be out this late unless they were Anbu like him, so it was okay for him to take his mask off for now.

He used his gloved thumb to caress the face staring back at him and muttered, _"Beloved."_ It took him several seconds to realise what he had said, then sigh tiredly. His mind was starting to fuck with his concepts of good and bad. Yeah that was it. Why else would he feel such a sudden attachment to a female that he had never met before?

_It's because she's yours._ Some dark corner of his mind reasoned and he gave a sudden hysterical sounding laugh. That was wrong. That was really wrong.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a woman? He didn't even really like women. Hell he didn'nt even like men. _Do naughty things to her. Like strip her and- _

He clapped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the voice in his head. That was enough, thank you. He had had it with everyone and everything for one day, he just wanted to go home now, build a shrine to the picture, jack off a few times and go to sleep. He had a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, there is going to be a little change in this story. for starters it's mainly a naruto/oc story. kakashi is merely a dear, dear freind in this. but that might change later on since i would like to write a story where he and naruto fall for the same woman.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He sighed and silently swore as Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and the others stared at him slack jawed. He had come to Tsunade's office fourty five minutes early thinking, no believing that the woman had'nt sent for the others yet and had been shocked to find the whole damn group not only in her office, but going over their mission details without him when he had slipped in and froze.

His damned Anbu mask still in his hand as he stared at the group with an expression akin to horror before turning his darkened eyes to Tsunade who was smiling innocently. The unbelievable bitch had set him up! "You bitch..." He muttered without thinking before Sakura shrieked happily and threw herself at him. He reacted out of reflex. Or maybe it was his sense of self preservation that urged him too move so that she caught nothing but air as he stepped around her and shot Tsunade a glare as Sakura righted herself.

"Naruto! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you. Where have you been?" Sakura asked rapidly as she tried to catch him again. This time he miscalculated and ended up caught by Kakashi who gripped his shoulders so tightly that Naruto felt as if his bones were bending under the strength of the jounin's grip.

He looked up at Kakashi and caught the smile on the man's face, but there was little warmth behind the action. In fact; he looked rather pissed to him. "So you've been working as an Anbu for the past year." Kakashi said gently as he tightened his grip on the blond when he reached up to grab both of his wrists. He didn't want a damn lecture about how they were a team and his choices altered their lives because it was nothing but a bunch of bullshit anyways.

His choices didn't alter their lives any more than his breathing altered their lives.

"Yeah. So?"

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's frigid additude towards him and thrust him right into Sakura's arms-the same exact place he had been trying to avoid. He felt a momentary sense of panic as she closed her arms around him and started to squeeze and he wondered breifly if he was about to suffer one of those wierd moments that reminded him of snakes using their long, lithe bodys to crush the life out of their prey.

He exhailed as she tightened her arms around him and counted to ten as soon as he heard one of his ribs crack. If she didn't let him go as soon as he reached ten, he would flatten her. And he'd do it with a smile.

Sakura let go of him much sooner than he expected her too, he had only reached seven when she finally let him go and set him down. He took a deep breath and reached out to pat her on her shoulder akwardly as Tsunade giggled and drew his attention. "I am so going to get you for this Baa-chan."

"Temper, Naruto. Your not a child any more. And Kakashi and Gai would kick your ass."

He gave her a bored look, it was just as effective as saying that he was'nt scared. And it made the woman wipe that damn smirk off of her face. He grinned.

_Much better. _

"As I was saying before... I'm sending all of you on a mission to retrieve an unknown biiju and bring her to the village where it is safe. Her name is Uzu, she lives along the border of fire country-" She placed a map on the desk. "Her location on the map has been marked. You have four days to get her and bring her back. Your going to have to listen to Naruto on how to deal with her since it's very likely that she won't want anything to do with you. I'm honestly not sure if there will be trouble, but you should expect it anyways. Go."

Everyone bowed to Tsunade except for Naruto. He waited until everyone was almost out o the room before smiling happily and kicking her desk right into her chest, and knocking the breathe out of her before laying hsi Kitsune mask on the corner of her desk and leaned down and growled a threat in her ear before skipping out of the room like he had'nt just assauted the Kage and threatened her life.

Everyone was outside of the building when Tsunade screamed in rage and tossed her desk out of her office window. Naruto smirked as he felt all eyes on him. "I didn't do anything so get those looks off of your faces."

"You are such a liar." Kakashi said as Naruto started to walk past him, the blond looked at him for a second and grinned even wider. Hell yes he was a liar, but he owed Tsunade.

"So how long have you been secretly working as an Anbu?" Kakashi asked curiously as Sai dropped back along with Gai, Lee, Neji and Shika. Naruto looked from one face to another. _Nosey much._ Naruto thought as he thought about Kakashi's question.

What to say? What to say? It was'nt like he could be completely honest, and tell them that he had been an Anbu since he was ten. No that would be just a bit too much for them to process. So a lie would be in his best intrest. "A year and a half."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lee asked and Kakashi looked at the teen like he was crazy. Of course Naruto would'nt say anything about joining Anbu, it went against protocal and exposed the darker part of his job to everyone. He had a feeling that Naruto had wanted them as blissfully unaware as humanly possible. But he could have at least told him. Kakashi had rejoined Anbu about nine months ago and wondered if he had run into Naruto a few times without realising it.

The copy nin thought about it for a second before shaking his head. If he had run into Naruto he would have recognised his scent among other things. Unless...

Had Naruto found a way to mask himself so perfectly that he had fooled the copy nins highly trained senses?


	4. Chapter 4

One day later-

Naruto and the rest of the team walked into a cozy little tourist trap town that straddled the border between Sauna and Konoha at about one in the after noon. Neji was checking out the map for the biiju's exact location when he realised thast she didn't live in a home in the village. "Naruto..." The blond stopped walking and dropped back without taking his eyes off of the hundreds of people in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Do you see this symbol, the one with the small Budda next to it." Neji pointed at the marked area on the map and Naruto glanced down and frowned. _Don't tell me... _"I think the girl has been sealed away at a shrine of some sort." Neji said as he glanced at Naruto's face to gage his reaction. The blond's expression darkened and he snagged the map out of Neji's hands and looked at it more carefully before growling low in his throat.

Son of a bitch! It was a shrine of some sort. "Those lazy good for nothing sons a bitches-" Neji stopped walking as Naruto snarled his curses and turned his head to look at everyone else. They had also stopped to look at the blond, maybe they were a mite curious about why he seemed so pissed, but if they were they didn't say anythign about their curiousity.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto continued to cheerfully call down curses on every 'lazy bum's' heads before he started to rip the map apart, stopped shook his head and thrust the paper back into Neji's keeping, Neji doubled over for a second as the breath left his lungs.

"I'm going to kill them... I swear to god if anything has happened to that girl; **_I. Will. Murder. Someone_**." Naruto said as he walked past the others and headed back out of the village not bothering to explain anything to his friends. Really what could he say?

'Hi I"m Uzuzmaki Naruto and I was sealed in a shrine and tortured by the monks there when I was a kid.' Yeah that would go over _really_ well. Especially since he still had the scars and burns from the talismons on his skin to back up his claim. Only god knew what had been done to the poor girl all this time, and that was what worried him. He was'nt sure what he was going to find or face but he knew that he would have to ditch the others.

There was no point in dragging them along and having them get hurt when the girl lashed out to defend herself. "Naruto! Naruto where are you going? We have to find-"

He stopped walking as Sakura ran up and grasped his jacket sleeve and pulled him to a stop. He glanced down at her and slowly, silently counted to ten to calm his temper and suddenly found himself surrounded by the rest of the team. Well hell.

"I already know where she is, I'll go and get her...alone. The rest of you go into town and find a hotel somewhere. Sakura I need you to get some rest, there is a possibility that the girl is very badly wounded and will need you to heal her."

"What makes you say that Naruto? A shrine is one of the safest places a person could be-" Neji said in his usual condesending way, Naruto knew that he meant no real harm with his words, and under normal circumstances the Hyuga would be right. Shrines were safe places. But not if you had an entity of pure evil and darkness sealed away inside of you. Then shrines were the worst and one of the most harmful places that a person could be.

Naruto gave a hysterical sounding laugh. How the fuck would Neji know that? Had he ever been tied down and burned, bled and violated by forign objects in an effort to get the darkness to leave his body? Had he ever had his heart stopped by a monk placing a death talismon on his chest and left to die while his mind and lungs were in perfect working order? To demon containers, holy shrines were like a propetual death sentance.

You were slowly and painfully ripped apart by the monk's good intentions, their effort to save you from damnation. It was so funny it was pathetic. "Shrines are the worst place to be if you contain a dark mystical energy. I'm not saying any more than that. Now go do what I told you too and I'll join you again shortly."

And with that Naruto pulled himself from Sakura's grasp and turned and started walking, every step he took heated his blood as he clenched his fists at his sides. He had half lied to them. He could have let them come with him, but if he had he was afraid that they would have seen him kill a group of holy men for just trying to do their job. And that had made him freeze up inside, he didn't want his friends exposed to the darker part of his nature unless it absolutly could'nt be helped.

And since this time it could, he would just leave them to their own vices for a bit and go save the girl from the human's stupidity.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu could'nt see anything, her eyes were covered. Nor could she cry out or move. The chains holding her were cutting into her skin and the talismon across her mouth kept her from screaming as she was laid on the alter in the main temple, she could feel the fire in the fire place, the searing warmth against her cold skin hurt her enough to almost leave blisters on her cheek, neck, shoulder and arm as she felt something sharp cuting into her wrist.

She made a soft whimpering sound as pain spread from her wrist to her upper arm, searing and burning like fire. She knew that pain. Someone was bleeding her again. Keeping her in a weakened state so that she could'nt fight back or lash out to defend herself. She felt the tendons in her wrist tear and wanted to scream. It hurt.

It felt like the monk was trying to cut off her hand, she could feel the blade of the ceremonial knife sawing through the bone and had the horrible feeling that she was soon going to have onloy one hand when she felt the same sensation in her other arm and twitched slightly as the chains tightened around her body, forcing the air from her lungs as the chains wrapped around her chest started to bite into her skin before she felt a mouth close over the soft flesh of one of her arms and started to bite down until something tore.

She had a moment of clairity quickly followed by a surge of panic as she realised what they were doing to her.

They were slowly eating her alive...


	5. Chapter 5

can anyone help me come up with a nice name for this story. I'm drawing a whole lot of blanks.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Uzu could'nt see anything, her eyes were covered. Nor could she cry out or move. The chains holding her were cutting into her skin and the talismon across her mouth kept her from screaming as she was laid on the alter in the main temple, she could feel the fire in the fire place, the searing warmth against her cold skin hurt her enough to almost leave blisters on her cheek, neck, shoulder and arm as she felt something sharp cutting into her wrist.

She made a soft whimpering sound as pain spread from her wrist to her upper arm, searing and burning like fire. She knew that pain. Someone was bleeding her again. Keeping her in a weakened state so that she could'nt fight back or lash out to defend herself. She felt the tendons in her wrist tear and wanted to scream. It hurt.

It felt like the monk was trying to cut off her hand, she could feel the blade of the ceremonial knife sawing through the bone and had the horrible feeling that she was soon going to have onloy one hand when she felt the same sensation in her other arm and twitched slightly as the chains tightened around her body, forcing the air from her lungs as the chains wrapped around her chest started to bite into her skin before she felt a mouth close over the soft flesh of one of her arms and started to bite down until something tore.

She had a moment of clairity quickly followed by a surge of panic as she realised what they were doing to her.

They were slowly eating her alive...

_Help. Someone help... _She thought as she tried to move her arms, tried to yank them free but it was no good. Apparently one of the monks had learned their lesson from the last time they had been hurting her, she had managed to use her blood as a lube and had slipped free of the chains and had killed five of the monks hurting her though that had'nt been her intention. She had only wanted to make them stop hurting her.

And now, this time she was well and truely helpless. She hated them for this.

What terrible sin had she ever commited to deserve being eaten alive, bled and burned? To be perfectly honest she could'nt think of one that would entitle someone to treat her like this. So the only logical answer was that she was being hurt out of pure meaness and spite.

She felt breath on her neck and made a muffled sound and tried to move away, but the chains refused to slacken, and she was held in place. Forced to tremble in fear and horror as she felt someone's teeth scrap against her skin, as she stiffened and waited for everything to end.

Naruto looked around the shrine, where the hell was everyone? He wondered as he noted several graves outside of the garden area and cocked his head and listened. Straining his ears to catch the slightest hints of anyhting out of the ordinary and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kyubbi's voice in his head. Roaring.

**_'Get away from us!'_**

_Jesus Christ. _"I guess that answers that question..." Naruto muttered as he took off running towards the main temple and nearly came to a halt when he realised that there were talismons everywhere in the door and sides of the building. Meant to keep others out? No, that was'nt quite right. The talismons were designed with a specific purpose in mind. Keeping Uzu in and everyone else away.

Bastards. If they thought that this was going to stop him, they were dead wrong. He lifted his leg and applied as much chakra as he dared, ignoring the crackling energy swirling around him and the brief stab of pain that went with it. He only had the briefest of moments to realise that the sole of his foot was now fused to his shoe as the door went flying off fo it's hinges and into the dimly lit room as he walked forward and froze as soon as his eyes adjusted enough to take in the sickening sight before him.

It was like something strait out of the stories that Jiriaya used to tell him when he was a kid. About how some monsters were wrapped in human flesh and devoured the weak and helpless just like true monsters did. Tearing apart their flesh in an effort to reach their soul and devour that too. He had never seen anything so terrible before.

Uzu lay bound, and gagged on an alter wrapped in chains, her body almost completely naked under the shining silver metal, and there were four monks that he could see. One chewing a piece of bloody flesh that he had torn from the girl's arm as he turned to face Naruto. There was an unnatural look to the man's face. Wild, animalistic, _demonic_. This was no mere monk facing him. Not anymore. This was what humans became when they gave in to the lure of dark power.

He growled and pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch. It would'nt take him long to dispose of the men. After all, their bodys were that of weak and frail humans even if they were nothing more than monsters. He took out the closest one as he charged. A kunai to the jugular, splitting it open as Naruto added a bit of speed to his movements, the guy laying on top of Uzu was about to tear out her throat with his teeth.

He ran up the steps to the alter, noticed two more monks converging on him from the sides, both carrying spears. He waited until they were almost on him before jumpping into the air narrowly missing being skewered from both men and noted with a bit of primitive satisfaction that they ended up taking each other out as he landed next to the alter and slammed his foot into the temple of the monk on top of the girl and watched as the guy's body went sailing through the air and landed in the fire.

The man gave a shrill scream and Naruto smirked and reached down and snapped the chains around Uzu's chest, legs and arms and carefully lifted her up off of the alter and felt for a pulse. It was weak but at least there was one. He shifted his hold on her and checked her wrists, carefully examining the damage and deemed it not life threateneing, but dangerous to her safety just the same as he felt another two monks start to creep up behind him.

"I would'nt do that if I were you..." He said softly as he glanced at them over hsi shoulder and gave them a wickend grin, showing off his fangs as his eyes flashed from dark stormy blue to scarlet causeing the men to freeze and stare at him dumbfounded. It was an opening, a shance to take the girl and leave this place. But first he would reseal them inside and burn the temple to the ground as an example to others.

You do not fuck with the demons, unless you want to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stood under a large willow tree holding Uzu's slight weight in his arms watching the flames consume the temple before he dropped down to a sitting position and settled the girl in his lap. First thing was first, he needed to treat some of her wounds before he took her back to the village and met up with the others. He didn't want anyone to look too closely at the bite marks and figure out what had happened, because it would dredge up unpleasant memories for the both of them.

He carefully unwrapped what was left of the chains from her arms and legs and studied the raw marks where it looked like she had tried to jerk herself free and ended up causing the metal to dig deeper into her skin. So she had been trying to fight back. He wasn't sure why, but that made him feel a bit better about this whole situation. It meant that she was a fighter, and she wasn't likely to give up anytime soon. If anything he was sure of; it was that once she was feeling better she would probably try to take his head off.

That was fine. It was his job to make sure that she was properly cared for and protected. Even if it was from himself.

He took out some bandages that he carried on him and used some medical jutsu to fix some of the damage done to her wrists before bandaging them and then attempting to fix the bite wounds. Once that was done he gently pulled the blind fold from her eyes and then stripped the thing off of her mouth so that she would be able to breath better and was just a little alarmed to see that her lips were starting to turn a pale purplish blue.

Shit. Had she stopped breathing a few seconds ago? He felt for a pulse again and growled when he couldn't detect one and lifted her upper body so that he was cradling her against his chest and pressed his mouth against hers, taking the time to breathe into her until he felt the slightest stirrings of life returning to her slowly, but surely. _Thank you god. _He thought as he continued to breathe for her for a few more minutes, monitoring the slight increase in her heart beat and the way she drew air into her starving lungs before pulling back so that she could set her own rhythm.

There was just something slightly off about the way he touched her. He was too careful, too gentle, he had to resist the urge to claim her soft lips in a real kiss but knew that she wouldn't understand or appreciate it at the moment. Not after the hell she had been put through so he opted for the lesser of two evils. One being his awakening sexual desires for a wounded female. And the second his almost inhuman protective instincts which were screaming at him to secret the girl away somewhere and keep her far away from the prying eyes of the world where only he could reach her.

It was tempting. Very tempting, but her safety and well being _had_ to come first.

She was his just as much as he was hers. Her safety and well being was his first, last and only priority as soon as he had gotten his hands on her. And he'd be damned if he let himself slip so far that he became like those men he had just killed. He was a better man that that and she had been hurt enough to last a short life time thank you very much. So he just sat there, holding her studying the pained look on her face as she cried and seethed inside.

He wanted to kill those monks again for causing her such pain. But instead turned his attention to trying to comfort her without scaring her when she finally opened her eyes and noticed that he was someone new. A stranger, watching her and felt the need to tighten his arms around her when she tried to push him away, but the pushes were so damn weak, it worried him. He shifted his hold on her and laid her across one of hsi legs, using it to prop her ups since he doubted that she could keep herself upright on her own and smoothed her damp silken hair back form her pretty face.

Ignoring the pain in his chest as she looked at him through wide frightened eyes. "Shhh, little one. Their gone now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." It was a promise, a vow that he intended to keep even if it killed him.

She tried to speak, he could see it in the way she moved her lips, and worked her throat but all that came out was a soft whimper as his finger tips brushed her cheek causing her to jerk almost violently as her body shook. "It's okay now, child. You can rest easy, no one is going to hurt you." He spoke to her in a soft coaxing tone, speaking to her the same way he used to speak to Konahamaru when he was just a tot afraid of his own shadow.

In many ways speaking to her was just like that. She needed to be assured that she was in good hands, that she would be protected from the hateful wrath of others by someone who was willing to shed blood. It may not have been the most comforting thing in the world to a biiju, but it was something that he was sure that she would understand. When at first his softly spoken words didn't seem to be reaching her, he changed tactics and started humming a lullaby hoping that it would calm her.

It did. And for that he was grateful since it distracted her enough to allow him to pull her against his body again and shrug off his jacket so that he could wrap her in it. Having finally noticed that the filmy white material covering part of her body left absolutly nothing to the imagination. He could see her nipples for christ sake! Just what the hell had those monks been doing to her?

He continued to hum softly as he ran his hands along her arms, starting at her shoulders and working his way down checking for broken bones before sighing. It was useless to try and check her legs since she would think he was trying to get at her so he would leave that to Sakura. He wrapped his jacket around her and was about to pic her up and head back to the village when he heard a soft, almost silent rumbling sound and looked down at Uzu's face.

Her eyes were closed, and her chin was resting on his collar bone, her head tipped back, her breathing was much calmer and the sound comming from her was a low purr that made him blink before he shook his head. _I thought that I was the only person who purred like a big cat. _He mused as he gathered her close and stood up as he filed the information away in his mind until he needed it later.

He would like to hear that sound again. But when she was better.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Everyone thank Sousie for the new title.


	7. Chapter 7

This is gonna be fun...

i get to pick on the guys, and i'll be writing lemons in the next chapter or so, but they'll just be dream lemons so sorry...

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto had returned to the village just before dark, having lost tack of time and had gotten lost on one of the side roads leading back to the village on his way back from the cinders that had once been a thriving temple full of holy men. He had snuck Uzu into the hotel with the cover story of her being his ex girlfreind that he was going to try and patch things up with and had knocked on Sakura's bedroom door and waited for it to open before he realised that everyone was sort of camping out in her room waiting for him to come back.

Lee took one look at his face then at the unconsious female in his arms and quickly moved back and let him inside. Sakura jumped to her feet automatically. "Did you have any trouble taking her from the monks?" Tenzou asked curiously as he, Sai and Kakashi all stood up and moved out of the blonds way. The boy didn't seem aware of it but he had a dark look on his face that could have rivaled a thunder cloud during a storm.

Had things really gone that badly?

Naruto was silent as he carefully laid Uzu's still form on the bed and ran his fingers through her dark hair to push it away form her face, checking her like he had before. Pulse, slow, steady. Lungs, breathing on her own. Good.

Blood pressure, low but not dangerously so. Her heart was no longer straining itself just to pump blood through her body so that was a pluse. "I didn't have any trouble taking her. I did however kill the monks there and burn the place down." Naruto said quietly. He was'nt sure what had possessed him to say that, normally he would just keep such things to himself but for some reason unknown to him at this exact moment in time he felt the need to tell them what he had done, though he didn't have any intention of explaining why he had done it.

He was'nt sure that they would understand.

Then again maybe this was his own little way of warning them of what he would do to them if Uzu got hurt again, it really was sort of hard to tell. But their silence to his words was deafening as they stared at his back unsure if he was being honest or if he was playing a sick joke on them. Killing monks was like a million times worse than kicking puppies, mainly because the one's suffering were bigger, human and supposedly men of the gods. But there had'nt been anything godly or holy about the monks treatment of the defensless girl.

"Naruto, why would you-"

He glanced at Sakura, his blue eyes flashing red again as his temper spiked a bit. He did not have to answer her or anyone else. His reasons would stay just that-his. Sakura raised a hand to her chest and put it over her heart, she had never seen Naruto look like this before. So preditory, so anxious, so angry and male. It would have been hot if it was'nt so damn scary and unnerving.

"My reasons are my own Sakura. Now please do something for her, she's hurt quite badly. Her heart stopped earlier and I had to restart it." Sakura blinked and nodded as he gently pushed hsi jacket open to reveil some of her wounds then turned and grabbed the first guy closest to him and let out a loud whistle to get their attention.

"Men, outside! Now. Give the girls some privacy-" He dragged Lee and Gai both by the skruff of their necks over to the door and pushed them outside then turned and snapped his fingers and pointed outside of the room and motioned for the rest of them to go. "Oi, baka's get your asses in gear and get out... You Hyuga! Don't make me hurt you, I saw you start to activate your Byakugan, you perv!"

Naruto herded the males outside and looked back at Sakura sighed and shook his head and quietly closed the door and leaned his back against it and dropped to the floor to sit and wait.

"Naruto...did you really kill those monks?" Lee asked worriedly. Naruto glanced at his face and gave him a creepy smile.

"I did. Happily, I might add. What those men were doing was just plain wrong. They would have shifted their attention to the first weary traveler that they came across-it would'nt have ended well either."

"You talk as if they had lost their minds." Neji pointed out as he crossed his arms. Naruto snorted in amusment. Well it sounded half right in theroy, but a person had to have a mind before they could lose it. And those monks had'nt had minds at all, they had been nothing but cold blooded killing machines. There was no act of kindness, no warmth or compassion behind what they had done to Uzu.

Just the need of a mindless animal, the need to rip apart their prey.

"Something like that." Naruto said after a few minutes of silence.

"Explain things better Naruto. Killing holy men is a sin." Sai said as he sat down across from Naruto and crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto snickered. "Killing in general is a sin, Sai. Besides...what I killed back there was'nt even human anymore."

That got everyones attention just as effectivlly as his sexy jutsu grabbed the attention of perverts every where. "What do you mean? When you said that those things 'were'nt human anymore'?" Kakashi asked as he put his book away and knelt next to Naruto so that they were eye to eye.

Stormy blue clashed with royal blue. Naruto felt the nearly irrisistable urge to reach up and poke the man in the eye. But that was childish and would only get his off of his case for a minute or so, so that was utterly pointless.

Instead he leaned forward until their faces were just a hairs breadth apart planted a quick kiss on Kakashi's masked lips and leaned back as the man made a funny sound and fell right on his ass. And just like that everyones questions about his actions became a stupid conversation about his sexual orientation.

But he played along, knowing that it distracted them from their questions about the monks and threw in a little flirting while he was at it just to freak them out more.

By the time Sakura opened the door for them twenty minutes later Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying, Kakashi thought that he was after his tight ass, Tenzou, Gai and Lee were horrified. Sai was intrested in this bizzare new side of Naruto's personality and Shika, and Neji were wondering if anyone would care if they disappeared for a bit.

Maybe to go to a titty bar or something and remind themselves that they were real men.

Sakura looked from one face to another before settling her emerald green eyes on the snickering blond. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, you did something."

Naruto shook his head no. He had'nt done anything but play on everyone elses fears. To him this was normal, he had been doing it since his days in the academy. "I didn't do anything Sakura. How is she?"

"Beaten pretty badly. I don't know everything that happened Naruto, but after seeing some of the wounds and scares she has on her; I would say that you did the world a favor by killing those monks."

He made a huming sound as he walked by her, and nearly laughed again when he brushed up against Kakashi and heard the man make an 'eek' sound as he passed and sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers along Uzu's cheek, making sure to keep his touch light and gentle so that he didn't disturb her rest.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" He asked curiously as he looked at Sakura. The teen frowned a bit and studied him. There was something odd about the way he touched the girl.

There wasa good amount of protectiveness coupled with possessivness, tenderness and affection in the way he stroked hsi fingers along the curve of Uzu's pale cheek. All of theses things speaking to Sakura much louder than words. Naruto was acting like a man in love for the first time. Odd since he had never shown any signs of actually wanting a relationship of that kind with anyone.

"Naruto...are you-" She wanted to ask him what he was feeling, but somehow it just seemed wrong. If Naruto had finally found someone that appealed to him in such a way then she was'nt going to ruin it by pointng it out to others. Everyone had their right to their privacy, Naruto was no different.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was'nt sure what had happened exactly-one second he was about to head off to his own room when Sakura had pulled him to a stop and taken his room key and waved bye and walked out of the room behind everyone else. Leaving the blond standing in the middle of what should have been Sakura's room with a dumbstruck expression on his face. What the hell?

It was like Sakura had used a jedi mind trick on him or something. He turned and looked at the sleeping female on the bed and ran his fingers through his semi long hair. Bloody hell. He was stuck in the room with Uzu and the temptation to touch her was riding him hard. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight, I see." He muttered in wary amusment as he walked back over to the bed and wedged himself between the bed and the far wall with his back against the side of the matress.

His dark blue eyes swept the room for a second. Taking note of the vivid colors, cream and burgandy curtains, carpeting, and even pain on the walls. There was so much of the colors that he felt as if he were going to go cross eyed. He closed his eyes and slumped a little further down against the bed so that he was more comfortable...

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Tan finger tips skimmed across the flat stomach as he pressed his lips against the pale neck of the female panting under him. "N-Naruto.."_

_His head came up for a second as he settled his body betwen her legs and ran his blunt finger nails along her ribs, loving the sound of her gasp as she twitched under his finger tips. She was beautiful. Really she was. He leaned up so that he was resting on his elbows above her and shifted one of his hands, tangling his fingers in her soft dark hair as he claimed her lips. Her mouth opening under the slight pressure of his own and allowing his tongue to slip inside of the moist cavern. Giving him free regin to explore every inch of her sweet mouth as he fisted his hand in her hair. Crushing the soft strands in his fist._

_His control was barely hanging on by a thread, and no matter how much he might want to take her quickly...he knew that he needed to take his time with her. She needed to feel loved. To feel the tenderest touch, to feel that she was cherished and desired for more than just a quick and possibly painful tumble in his bed. He wanted to show her that he cared about her, in fact he was determined to be as gentle as he could with her considering how fragile she felt under his hands._

_The last thing he needed was to give in to the lure of his darkest desires and accidentally tear her apart. He tore his mouth from hers and swore softly, gods he felt like he was slowly being consumed by something he could'nt fight against. Hell at this point he was'nt sure if he was even capable of fighting whatever force was driving him._

_He was only aware of one thing, and that was the soft warm body pinned under him. He nipped at her lower lips playfully before licking the spot to sooth the sting and ground his aching cock against her, the friction driving his senses higher. He wanted to mate with her desperatly. "Naruto..." She gasped his name as he kissed a trail from her lips down to her breasts, gently scraping his fangs along the soft swell of her left breast before licking the skin, nuzzling it as he shifted lower and took her nipple in his mouth. Biting down gently before sucking._

_She cried out and arched her body under him, he shifted his weight and put his hand on her stomach, calmly pushing her body back down onto to the bed as he leaned back to look at her. "You liked that." It was'nt a question. Merely an observation. He was taking note of how responsive she was to his touch, secretly delighting in what he was doing to her. He pressed himself against her a bit more, grinding himself against her woman's mound, smirking as she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist._

_His smirk turned into a hiss as he shuttered. Dear god, she had turned the tables on him that time. Her hips cradling his aching cock close to her slick heat without allowing him entrance to her body. He growled and pushed her hips back down onto the bed and pinned them there with his hand. "Don't do that. I can barely control myself as it is." She looked at him with wide ruby colored eyes and opened her mouth to ask him why but he beat her to it, leaning his body over hers again and pressing his mouth to hers, stealing her breath and giving her his own._

_He lifted his mouth from hers and brushed their lisp together in the gentlest, most tender of caresses and smiled at her. "No questions. No thinking. Just feel." It was an order, coupled with a request. He wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure from this after all the pain and suffering she had been through. She panted and gripped his shoulders, pulling him back down so that their bodys were flush against one another._

_He clenched his teeth and groaned as she kissed his chin, tangled her long slender fingers in hsi thick blond hair an pulled his head down to kiss him as he positioned his cock at her entrance, letting her get used to the feel of that part of his body rubbing against her. He pushed in slowly, pausing when he noticed the pained expression on her lovely face. "Relax. It will go in easier." He was'nt sure who he was trying to reassure. Her? Or himself? All he knew was that he was hurting her, he was about to roll off fo her and call this encounter quits when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his neck._

_"Uzu?"_

_"It's okay now. Move." He blinked at the order and moved his hips, just so slightly, rocking gently before he felt her body clench around him and stilled. Jesus...she was so fucking tight._

_His heart hammered against his ribs as he gathered her smaller body in his arms all but crushing her against him as he moved again. She whimpered as he pushed himself deeper, brushing against her sweet spot. She writhed and wrapped her legs around him again, using them to lift her body up to meet his thrusts as they picked up in speed as they both got closer and closer to paradise._

_He sank his fangs into her shoulder at the same time she bit his neck, his body surging deeper inside of her, brushing agains the wall of her womb as she clenched around him again. She gave a low growling sound as she bit down on his neck hard enough to break the skin. He mimiced the sound with one of his own, louder, deeper as he shuttered, her body clenching and milking him as they both came._

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto came awake with a start and found himself face to face with Uzu, her eyes were wide open and staring up at him as he took a second to figure out that he had been dreaming before he noticed that he was on top of her and looked down at himself and paled. Holy shit!


	9. Chapter 9

_Naruto came awake with a start and found himself face to face with Uzu, her eyes were wide open and staring up at him as he took a second to figure out that he had been dreaming before he noticed that he was on top of her and looked down at himself and paled. Holy shit!_

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

He froze, his mind went blank, as his heart tried to pound it's way out of his chest as he realisation slowly seeped into his tired mind. This wasn't happening. It just could have. His eyes focused on Uzu's face, flushed and warm and-

Enchantingly aroused.

His eyes got wider as he did a slow lingering look from her face to her naked breasts and then lower to... His face turned red, then paled as he looked back at her face and made a low panicked sound that became a pitiful whine. He hadn't. He couldn't have. And yet the evidence of his actions was right fucking there. Under him, her lips swollen from his kisses, her body pressed intimately against his own, his cock buried in her...

"Oh dear god." He withdrew from her, his eyes flickering to the place where he could see some of his semen leaking out of her and quickly scrambled back away from her and fell off of the bed, taking a majority of the covers with him as he hit to floor. His brain was starting to function again, and though he wanted to apologize, and say that he hadn't meant to do that she might see it as an insult. So he would settle for her kicking his ass for taking liberties with her, even though he hadn't been aware of what he had done.

Uzu raised up on the bed, well okay it was more like shifted so that she was laying on her stomach looking at him from the edge of the bed. Her wide ruby eyes watching him curiously. He looked like the world had just ended, and though she knew that he hadn't exactly been himself she wasn't sure what she could do or say to comfort him. She looked at one of her bandaged wrists and flexed her fingers slightly and smiled as she realised why she had felt so warm a few seconds ago.

He had been healing her without noticing.

She had heard of such jutsu before, ones that require a lingering connection, an exchanging of energies between two beings from their lips and their-Oh. _Oh_. Well that was a bit of a problem. She may not know much about shinobi, nor the world around her but she knew enough to know that he had just mated with her, though she was having trouble understanding the reasons why.

"I-I am- I didn't mean too. Oh fuck, what is wrong with me?" She blinked as he ran his fingers through his thick blond hair, his dark blue eyes turned a stormy blue with grayish tints to them as he looked at her. Well, at least he had finally found his tongue, she had been starting to think that he was mute or something.

He untangled himself from the bed covers and quickly thrust some at her. She looked taken aback but took the sheets and used them to cover herself then settled back down to watch him as he got to his feet and started pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping to look at her and ask if she was okay. He seemed very worried that he had hurt her, but honestly she felt just fine. Sore but fine.

He grabbed his pants and jerked them on and zipped them up, and turned to look at her again with narrowed eyes. She was being strangely calm and quiet about what had happened. Most females would be crying, screaming, hitting him, or even trying to seperate his dick from his body for doing that to them.

Her silence was worrying him. No scratch that, it scared him witless. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she demanding blood? Or for him to take responsibility for what he had done and marry her or something? _Say something. Say something. Call me a bastard, yell at me, scream at me, hit me just say something! _Naruto thought in a panic as he ran his hands over his face and stared at her again.

She was tracking his movements with those pretty, unblinking, red eyes of hers. The way she tracked his movements was starting to make him nervous, Christ is this what Tsunade felt like when he wasn't himself?

There was nothing threatening about the way she was watching him, just an odd almost child like curiousity that nearly made him cry. Did she even understand what he had done to her? As soon as the thought crossed his mind he found himself kneeling in front of her, their faces level so that they were eye to eye and asked, "Your not defective in some way are you?"

She blinked at him and frowned before she got an offended look on her face. "No. But you obviously are or you wouldn't have asked me that while I was feeling good." She snapped at him before she turned over onto her side facing away from him and closed her eyes as he sat there trying to think.

Even he had to admit that she probably had a point about him being defective. But he would explore that possibility later on. When he wasn't so freaked out about what he had done. "D-Do you even know or understand what I did to you?" He finally asked, his curiosity over riding his common sense. It was stupid of him to ask her that _now _but dammit he needed to know what he was up against here. Her calmness and quietness were unnatural.

Uzu ignored him. She had nothing to say to someone who believed that she might be stupid or defective. He could just go hang himself for all she cared. She heard him growl low in his throat and felt the mattress dip a bit on both sides of her head and jumped when she felt his breath against her cheek. "Answer me." She suppressed a shiver as his voice sounded right next to her ear, low, gentle, commanding and coaxing with the slightest hint of barely suppressed violence and rage. She frowned again. Just what was he so mad about anyways?

"Yes. I understand." She bit out the words from between clenched teeth and his eyes flashed red for a second as he got a strange look on his face before leaning down closer to her, his lips bearely a hairs breadth apart from her own, the dark expression on his face softening a bit.

"Then why aren't you mad at me for taking advantage of you?"

She frowned as she considered his words. Was she supposed to be mad? It wasn't like he had hurt her. Not like-images of the monks flashed though her mind and she flinched as she felt his lips brush against her neck. What was he doing? She wondered in a momentary sense of panic as she felt rather than saw his fingers gripping the sheets on either side of her head. Naruto sighed and buried his face against her neck and took several deep breaths, memorising her scent among other things.

He was starting to think that this female didn't have the common sense that god gave a flea.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto said nothing for the longest time. He just sat there on his knees, his body leaning over Uzu, his face buried in her soft black hair just breathing. In and out. In and out. Why was'nt she pushing him away? Why was'nt she shaking and looking at him like a monster?

"Why are'nt you afraid of me?"

Uzu lay perfectly still, the calmness in her was starting to set his teeth on edge. "I don't know..." She finally said, her voice was much softer than it had been just a few minutes ago, the slight tremor he detected in her voice made him lift his head to look at her face. She had a strange look on her face, a cross between uncertainty and pain. She really didn't know why she should be afraid of him. Good god, what had he ever done to deserve this? He sighed and ran the tips of his fingers along the slender collum of her throat until he reached her chin and tipped her head back gently.

"You really have no common sense, do you?" It was'nt really a question. It sounded more like an accusation to her. She blinked at him and he sighed again and ran his thumb across her bottom lip and swore under his breath and stood up.

"What's wrong?" That had to be one of the most stupid questions he had ever heard, and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her so when he turned to look at her again and sucked in a ragged breathe when he saw her sitting up on the bed, the cover that she had used to cover her nakedness resting in her lap, leaving her entire upper body bare to his gaze. He stared at her slack jawed in shock.

Now he knew there was something wrong with her. No one in their right mind, esspecially a female; had ever stayed in a state of undress or semi undress for more than a few seconds. Mainly because it was tempting to the darkness inside of him, his animal instincts would give him hell for letting a chance to mate slip by him. But to be perfectly honest, fucking a female that was utterly terrified of him was such a turn off.

"You should cover up-" He said weakly as he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight of her soft creamy skin, the lush swells of her pink tipped breasts. He gritted his teeth as he felt his cock harden again. She frowned and looked down at herself. Was there something wrong with the way she looked? She wondered as she reached up and cupped one of her breasts and made a humming sound as he choked on his own tongue, his face turned a bright red as he started wieghing the pro's and cons of keeping them shut up in the room together and fucking her brains out while he had the chance.

_I should'nt. In fact I should leave. _Yeah, he should leave. Where the hell was that damn door?

_'But you won't even make it to the door before you snap. Even I can feel your desire for her, so just give in._' Kyubbi said gently in the back of Naruto's mind. The blond froze and made another choking sound. What the fuck? What was Kyuubi doing?

_'Spying on you. She is a cute little thing. So soft, and warm and-' _

_Shut. Up. I am not talking to you about her, just tell me that you didn't have something to do with what happened earlier and maybe_-**_maybe _**_I won't skin you alive. _Naruto growled as he found himself standing in front of the demon in his mind.

_'Temper, kit. Temper. What happened earlier was'nt really my doing. It was all you and your subconcious mind, though my power had some part to play in this mess...'_

_Explain. _

_'I thought I just did.'_

_Okay then, explain it to me like I'm stupid or something. _

Kyubbi rolled his eyes at the irrate blond and leaned down in his cage._ 'To put it rather simply... My power connects the two of you together. Kind of like a chain. You've been bound together since the day of your birth, and seperated for many years. To be perfectly honest kit, having the two of you so close to each other awakened your deepest desires to have something for yourself. Your need to protect someone other than your friends. Your deep rooted desire to have something-no someone to hold on too.'_

_'You sought her out the second you became aware of her existance. This means that you know that she is yours. That is also why you slipped into her bed. Even if you were'nt aware of it, you wanted to claim her.' _Claim her? Naruto frowned. He was'nt stupid, not by a long shot. But he was having some trouble wrapping his mind around what Kyubbi was telling him. As if knowing that, Kyubbi growled in irritation and slammed his paw against the door to his cage, his claws just inches from Naruto's face.

Naruto didn't even flinch. Didn't even blink. He just stood there staring blankly ahead as the demon growled. _'She's your mate, you stupid kit. The other half of your soul. You were both given part of my power because you were destined to be together. Now snap out of it and go do your female! I think she might be getting restless...'_

Naruto blinked and looked at Uzu's face, sometime during his talk with the demon she had climbed off of the bed (completely forgetting the covers, he noted) and come to stand in front of him with a worried look on her pretty face. "A-Are you alright?" That question again. He wanted to growl at her, push her away from him, but for some reason he could'nt fathom found himself reaching out and wrapping his arms around her slender body and hugging her.

God this was the wierdest mission he had ever been on. It was even wierder than the time Gai had eaten a magic mushroom and had started running around fire country in a really small speedo claiming that he was a martian. Naruto shuddered and hugged her tighter a chuckle escaping him. Yes this was definately one of the wierdest missions he had been on, but he was starting to feel grateful that he would have something precious to hold onto once it was over.

He slipped his hands up to frame her face and brushed his lips across hers. "We need to talk..." He meant to sound serious, but his voice sounded more breathless and husky than he recalled it being several minutes ago. He needed to know some things about her, not because he was worried that she was dangerous, but because he needed to take the time to get to know her and ease her into the role of his mate without having her fight him tooth and nail at every turn.

She tipped her head back a bit and stood on her tip toes as he started to pull back, pressing her lips against his own as she pushed him back against the wall, startling him as she pinned his hands to the wall on either side of his head and kissed him witless.

Naruto didn't bother fighting her no matter how suprised he was by the sudden aggression in her actions. He simply opened his mouth and let her have control of the kiss as she rubbed her body against his own, stealing his reason and promising more of the pleasure that they had shared with each other a few minutes ago. He groaned and tried to break the kiss, but hit his head against the wall in a futile attempt to drag air into his lungs as she let go of his left hand and slipped her hand inside of his pants and wrapped her fingers around his aching cock. He slammed his head back against the wall again, this time harder as his body jerked violently. Jesus, Mary and-had it felt this good earlier? Had _he_ felt this good earlier?

_Kyubbi! Kyubbi! What the hell is she doing?_

_'Reacting to your arousal, it's all part of her instincts. Just go with it.'_

Easier said than done, he was starting to freak out again. Why was she being so aggressive? Was'nt this the same girl who had lain under him so calmly before?

_'I told you she was feeling restless. You should have fucked her into unconsiousness and then freaked out. But noooo-'_ Kyubbi's rant cut off about half way through when Uzu dropped to her knees in front of him and took the zipper of his pants inbetween her small pearly white teeth and unzipped his pants and freed his impressive legnth before taking it into her mouth. He gasped and tangled his fingers in her dark hair and shuttered as she sucked him.

Dear god where did she lean to give head like this? Had those damn monks done shit to her? He wondered breifly, angrily, as his control snapped and he started thrusting into her mouth mindlessly, his eyes never wavering from her face. Searching for any signs of discomfort or distress, but there were none. He pulled her head back when he felt himself about to cum and yanked her to her feet and pushed her against the wall and sealed his mouth over hers hungrily as he lifted her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pushed himself inside of her in one forceful thrust, pausing just for a second when she made a sound of distress against his lips.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." He panted as he rests his forehead against her own and waited for his mind to clear a bit before he bothered moving. He would have been perfectly content to just stay like this, holding her trembling body against his own, stealing her breath with his kisses, staring into her eyes, watching the flicker of emotions as they crossed her pretty face.

He could have been content, but he was'nt. He hated doing things half assed. Making love to her was no different. He wanted to take things all the way-or not at all. That was just the way he was. He gave her a slow lingering kiss as he slowly and gently thrust his hips, she gasped against his lips and he smiled. A quick flash of his fangs as he slowly drove them both mad.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was sound asleep on the bed, his half naked body curled around Uzu's, a kunai in his hand when the bedroom door opened and Sakura and several others walked in thinking that he was wide awake and out foraging for food or something. "I'm telling you for the last time Kakashi. Naruto isn't after your ass. But if you dont grow up-I'm going to sick Iruka on you for thinking that." Sakura growled in annoyance as she turned her head back to the front and reached out, her mind abesently taking note of the clothes scattered on the floor and the strange smell to the room.

It smelled like musk and spice._ Had it smelled so odd last night?_ She wondered as she pulled back the bed curtain and found herself face to face with her mean looking blond teammate as his kunai bit into her neck, drawing blood. She stilled and blinked in alarm. "N-Naruto?"

It was the slightest of movements that had warned him of someone's presence in the room. He had come out of a sound sleep the very instant that the door had opened. And while he logically knew that it was probably Sakura and the others, he could'nt be sure it was'nt an enemy after his mate. He looked down at her and felt his lips curve up in a small smile as he slipped himself from Uzu's grasp and shifted so that he was leaning over her, his body partually blanketing her own as he gripped the kunai and waited.

The second the curtain was pulled back someone would get a really nasty suprise.

He felt Kyubbi's power surge in his veins and licked his lips. He would go for the throat. It had been a while since he had slit someone's throat, and the way the blood squirted into the air had always fasinated him. He tensed as a hand reached out and vaiguely noted that the hand was small, delicate-female. _Sakura. _His mind hissed as the curtain was pulled back and his kunai was pressed to his team mates neck before he could stop himself. "N-Naruto?"

It was only by sheer luck that he managed to stop himself from killing her in cold blood as he stared at her wide green eyes and sighed and dropped the blade away. "Sorry." He muttered as he crawled back on the bed, moving as far away from Uzu as he dared to let Sakura know that she was safe. He would'nt hurt her, even if he scared her, he had no intention of hurting her.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly, apparently willing to forget the fact that she had almost met her maker at his hands.

_Lie to her. Tell her that everything is fine now. Tell her that you just had a nightmare and was reacting due to your training as an Anbu._ "Uh...nothing-" He ran his hands over his face then shifted his fingers through his hair and looked at her, forcing himself to smile and down play what he had almost done to her. "I was just having a nighmare when you woke me. Sorry about that."

Sakura looked at him with a sad expression on her face for a second and he started to get pissed. She was giving him the impression that she was pitying him right now. "That's alright Naruto. I understand. How is she today?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Uzu. Naruto made a frustrated sound and snagged her hand and stopped her.

He was'nt exactly sure why he was stopping her, it was'nt like she was a threat to Uzu or anything like that. But for reasons beyond his understanding he just felt kind of territorial right now. Maybe because he was finally coming to terms with what had happened between them, or maybe it was because he had finally aknowledged that she was his mate. He just didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want anyone to touch her unless they had his permission to first.

"Please don't do that." He said gently as Sakura looked at him with that worried expression again.

"I need to check her wounds Naruto."

"I checked her wounds earlier Sakura-" It was'nt exactly a lie. He had checked them once he had worn her out, it had given him free reign to check her over and explore her body without being pulled into making love again when she was too exhausted to take him. As it turned out Uzu had a healing ability like his own, a majority of her wounds had healed with in hours while the wounds on ehr wrists had been much deeper than he had first thought and were still slightly damaged.

They would be completely healed in another day, but she would have scars on her skin where the monks had cut her. "She's almost completely healed. She just needs to take it easy and rest." Naruto said as he gave Sakura's hand a slight squeeze and then let her go. She sighed but said nothing though he knew that she was already analizing his behavior from before and compairing it to his behavior now.

"Alright. But I'll need to check her at least once before we leave."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "That's fine Sakura. Now why don't all of you go get something for breakfast."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. He was trying to get rid of them. "Your trying to get rid of us."

Naruto gave her a quick silver grin, his fangs showing a bit. "Yes. Yes, I am. Now take the hint and go. We'll be here when you come back."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

this is an intresting story isn't it? I've been having plot bunnies like mad about a bad ass naruto and a female oc getting it on like little- (cough) yeah so anyways i'm taking requests now to see if i can branch out my naruto stories a bit. anyone who does'nt mind oc characters can email me with ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura, Kakashi and Sai walked out of the room, closing the door behind them before anyone said anything. "Does Naruto seem a little-"

"Dangerous?"

"I was going to say feral, but whatever." Sai said with a shrug of his shoulders as Sakura remained quiet. Kakashi made a humming sound as he replayed what had happened with Naruto in his mind. There was no way in hell that he believed that Naruto had been asleep when he had almost slit Sakura's throat. Kakashi would bet the boy had been wide awake the second that they had entered the room, Naruto's Anbu training must have been hella fierce to hone his senses to such a sharp point.

It had taken Kakashi at least four years as an Anbu to hone his senses to such an extent. But what had happened back there had had nothing to do with training. It had been nothing but blind instinct. Naruto's blind instinct to protect something. Kakashi frowned as that thought crossed his mind and stopped walking. Just what was it that Naruto had been trying to protect back there?

It had been just him and the girl, and while he knew that Naruto had a soft spot for others like himself, the blond knew enough about them to know that they weren't a threat to the girl so-

Had he been protecting her for another reason? Maybe one that he didn't feel like cluing them in on? "He likes her." Sakura finally said, Kakashi glanced at her and wondered at her words.

"Naruto likes everyone." Sai said as he looked at the pinkette. Sakura shook her head at them.

"No. No, he doesn't. He _tolerates _people, but that doesn't always mean that he likes them. But he likes her. He really truly does-"

"What makes you think that Sakura?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sakura thinned her lips. She wasn't sure if she should say anything about Naruto's feelings because everyone might start bugging the blond about how he could develop feelings for a total stranger over night, but Sakura had seen how he had used his body to shield Uzu, there had been a certain amount of protectiveness and possessiveness behind the action.

He had looked like a man defending his chosen life mate. "I can't really explain it-" Because it was impossible to tell with him. He had shut himself off from her and everyone else for the past year. Had refused to see any of them, or talk to them, and she knew in her heart that it wasn't just because of his work as an Anbu or because he had been laying low to finish his training and stay hidden from the Akutsuki-it was because he had felt that he should cut his ties to them. No matter how much it might hurt him, or them, he had made up his mind long ago.

He didn't want to be close to them anymore. She blinked back tears as she thought about losing another friend and took off running down the hall to her room and closed herself inside the room and slamming the door behind her to show her agitation. Kakashi and Sai stood there in the hallway with horrified expressions on their faces. Had Sakura just run from them crying?

Sai looked at Kakashi as the copy nin looked at him. "I'll get some candy. You buy some flowers."

"Deal." Sai said as the two of them split up to go get the materials to apologise to Sakura for being insensitive jerks.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto leaned over Uzu's body trailing his fingers along the soft creamy skin of her neck, raising goose bumps every where he touched her. "We'll get along just fine, you and I." He muttered as he used his hands to push her breasts together and bent his head down to lick the soft swells his eyes never wavering from her sleeping face as she twitched under him. He wanted her again. His loins were already heavy and aching for release.

He felt like an animal that had been after a wonderful prey and had gotten lucky enough to catch what he was after. He wanted to love her again, wanted to take his time and devour her in the sweetest of ways. She stirred slightly and moaned as he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. She tasted so good. Her skin tasted like cinnamon, and freshly made cream. "Your so sweet..." He moved his hands lower as her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at him.

He smiled at her, his expression different from what she had seen before. She lifted her hands and touched his face, framing it in her small hands and shivered as he playfully nipped at her fingers with his teeth before pressing a kiss to both of her palms and then pinning them to the bed beside her head. "Are you up for another go or do you want to stop this for now?" He was'nt such a jerk that he would'nt stop if she was too tired or sore to indulge him. In fact he was sort of looking forward to hearing her say no so that he could spend some time spoiling her instead of fucking her raw.

"Your fishing for something."

He smiled at her, his eyes darkening a bit to a deep ocean blue as he leaned down and kissed her, slowly, tenderly. "Your right. I am. But I can go either way. But I want you to tell me what _you _want."

There was no hesitation in her, he was starting to like that about her. "Food would be nice. I'm starving." He laughed and gave her a quick kiss and rolled off of her and grabbed his shirt and started to put it on when he decided to use his shadow clone jutsu to keep her occupied for a little bit. At least until he could get back with their food.

She made a startled sound as three clones poofed into being around her, one of them lay on top of her like he had been just a few seconds ago. "Hey! What the-" He grinned at her as he tucked his shirt in and watched as his clones all crowded around her as close as they could. Their hands stroking, pinching and rubbing her all over her body.

"I'm a multi tasker, honey. I can do _all_ kind of things at once. Play nice with her boys, I'll be back in a few minutes with enough food to feed a small army." And with that he walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall to see if he could find some food. He was half way to the dining area when he decided to just go hunt something down and kill it himself. Maybe a nice fat rabbit or a couple of wild ducks would do.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, no one seems intrested in this story any more. I'm not updating this story again until i get at least 50 reviews.

what a pity.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Naruto was having more than a little trouble consentrating on his hunt due to the way his body was reacting to what his clones were doing with his mate. He had never felt so feverish, weak and needy before. His body was so sensitive that he had just cum in his pants from laying on his stomach on the ground to wait for a rabbit to come hopping by him. Instead he had ended up writhing on the ground as if he were in pain and panting as he felt what he thought was something clenching around his cock.

He groaned and tossed his head back as he dug his heels into the grass and lifted his hips wanting desprately to grind himself against Uzu's body, but finding only air where she should have been. Son of a bitch, he never should have left her side to seek out prey.

Should have never left several clones with her to keep her busy. He whined as his body shuttered and spasimed, he could feel his cum squirting out of his body and soaking into his pants. He lay there panting as he debated the pros and cons of getting up and going back to the room when he could have sworn that he felt something warm, and wet close around him and nearly screamed. This was torture. The pleasure was so intense that it was actually painful.

He bucked his hips mindlessly, part of him knowing that there was nothing there and the other part of him really didn't care. He just wanted to cum again and get back to the room before his heart gave out and he died. This was simply too much for him to handle all at once.

He panted, growled, swore, and clenched his hands in the grass as he felt himself cumming again, this time he felt like he had been rocked to his very core. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slipped into unconciousness wondering if he was ever going to make it back to the hotel in one piece.

Gai, Lee and Neji were taking a short walk through the woods outside of the hotel. Their conversation was a bizzare mix between 'youthfulness' and wondering about Naruto's preferances in lovers. They were apparently still just a little hung up on Naruto and Kakashi's little kiss the night before as well as the blonds peculiar behavior. While Gai, and Lee had no real problem doubting Naruto's sexual preferances, Neji was'nt so convinced that the blond was gay.

Sure he occasionally kissed a guy if he was really happy to see someone in particular, but that was simply Naruto's way of being affectonate. There was nothing sexual about it. Naruto just didn't seem that intrested in sex or relationships of a sexual nature. He was just happy to be close to people. Lee stopped walking and frowned, "Is that Naruto over there?"

Neji and Gai stopped walking and turned their heads in the same direction Lee was looking and frowned too. There was some guy in a mesh shirt and black pants laying on his back on the ground just barely two hundred and fifty feet from them. He looked like Naruto. He was even sprawled out on the ground like Naruto. But Naruto was'nt the type to leave his post at the hotel and run off somewhere.

"I think that is Naruto." Gai said after a second or so. Neji made a humming sound and walked towards the still figure and stopped when he realised that it really was Naruto passed out on the ground. But there was something wrong with him. He was panting, his blond hair damp with sweat and his body kept twitching causing his fingers to grip the grass beside him. He looked like he was in pain.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" Neji asked as he dropped to his knees beside the blond and shook him, gently so that he would'nt end up jarring him. The blond moaned and gritted his teeth as he started to stir.

"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me? Open your eyes-" Neji demanded as the blond spasimed again and arched until his back was bowed up off of the group, a strange sound escaping his throat as his eyes opened wide in shock. Or maybe that was alarm Neji was seeing.

"N-Neji..." Naruto panted as he noticed the man beside him as another spasim over took him. Oh god could this get any worse?

"Naruto, why are you out here? What's wrong with you?" The Hyuga asked as Naruto shuttered and lay still on the ground for several seconds as he struggled to breath.

Naruto opened his mouth to tell them that he was okay, that he had just come out to hunt for bunnys, but all that he managed to say was,

"Damn bunnys... Under my skin-" He sobbed and closed his eyes. He would never use his shadow clones again. He silently swore. Not with his mate, his body could'nt handle the strain. Neji blinked at Naruto's words. Bunnys?

What did Bunnys have to do with Naruto's current condition? Was he allergic to them or something?

Gai let out a loud yell and pointed at the blond as he caught sight of the stain on his pants and started to babble for a second before all the pieces fell into place for him.

"Some bunnys must have caught Naruto unaware with their cuteness and raped him! We must catch the Naruto raping bunnys and destroy them at once!" Neji's eye twitched and Naruto was able to pull himself together long enough to look at the man like he would like to kill him before he and Lee went tearing off through the woods to catch the evil 'Naruto' raping bunnys and despense justice to them.

Naruto groaned and flopped back onto the ground and hid his face in his hands. Oh god if Sakura and the others found out about this one, he would die of mortification.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!


	14. Chapter 14

Oh god if Sakura and the others found out about this one, he would die of mortification.

"I'm going to kill them." Naruto panted as Neji carried him down the hall towards the room he had shared with Uzu, leaving him little choice but to disappate his clones so that Neji would'nt notice anything suspicous right away.

Neji looked down at Naruto's flushed face as he lay in his arms. His blue eyes glazed over, and Neji could practically see how hard Naruto's heart and lungs were laboring inside of him. There was something very odd about Naruto's present condition, but Neji had yet to figure out what it was exactly that made him think that.

Still he understood the blonds feelings about Gai's conclusion to his condition. If he were in his place, he would want to kill the man too. Hell he might still kill him because Naruto was embaressed right now. But later, after he made sure Naruto would be alright.

He paused for a second outside of Sakura's room when he saw Sai and Kakashi both standing there in the hallway with a box of candy and a boquet of flowers. "What are you two doing?" Neji asked curiously. Naruto sighed and turned his face away from the two men as they turned their heads to look at Neji.

"We made Sakura cry and we're trying to apoligize." Sai said as he glanced at Naruto. Why was Neji carrying the blond bridal style? Kakashi glanced at the teen and frowned.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?"

"Dunno. Found him unconsious in the woods, writhing in pain."

Kakashi blinked and without a second of hesitation banged on Sakura's door and barked out an order. "Get out here now! Something is wrong with Naruto!" Sakura's head snapped up on her neck and she jumped to her feet and ran across the room, no longer pretending to ignore the two men who had thought that they had upset her. And threw open the door to her room and hit Sai in the face with it.

The former Root operative fell on his ass and swore as he put a hand over his injuried bleeding nose. Sakura spared him a glance and muttered a quick apoligy before she reached out and started to touch Naruto when he turned his head and glared at her and caught her hand. "I'm. Fine." He said the words in the most frigid tone he could muster considering how warm his body felt despite the fact that his heart and lungs had started to slow back to their regular pace again.

"Naruto...if something is wrong-" Sakura started to say and Naruto's thinly leashed temper finally snapped.

"It's Kyubbi related Sakura! It isn't going to be magically fixed by your medical jutsu. You can't help me this time! I'm not even sure if I want to be helped! It feels...so strange. Both painful and pleasent, it's over whelming. Just let me go back to the room-" He squirmed in Neji's grasp until he put him down and had to hang on to him for a second since his legs were almost too weak to support his weight.

"I need to see Uzu. I need..." He shut up for a second and tried to figure out what he needed. He knew that he needed to lay down a while, his body still felt too hot and weak for it to be healthy for him. A little sleep might do wonders to help him. But he knew that he would'nt be able to sleep unless his woman was curled up against him.

He bared his teeth and growled low in his throat and snarled. "Why is it so fucking hot in here?"

"It's not hot Naruto. Your feverish." Neji pointed out gently as Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not." Naruto argued as he felt Kyubbi stir in the back of his mind.

_'Yes you are. It's a direct result of going into heat.'_

Naruto got quiet and stiffened as his face turned red and he started to studder. "Wh-What the fuck do you mean I'm in heat? I'm a human, not an animal." Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Neji all blinked at him and wondered who he was talking too.

'You've finally gone into heat as a direct result of being close to your mate.'

Naruto made a feral sound in the back of his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Goddamit Kyu. I don't need this shit right now. I have to ease myself into the role of Uzu's husband and you-" He paused to take a breath before continueing his little rant. "You damn worthless fur ball, you changed me so that I would go into heat like a fucking animal. How dare you. How dare you play with my life. And hers. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I have to think about Uzu's health and happiness first. I can't go into heat. I'll end up hurting her..." Naruto said weakly as he buried his face in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto stood there with his face buried in his hands, looking ill as everyone quietly mulled over his words. He must have been talking to Kyubbi. His tendant, his inner darkness, the _demon_ sealed inside of him. He had mentioned the female that they had been sent to bring back to the village and being mated to her. So apparently his current condition was more demon related than he cared to admit or handle.

"Naruto... If your mated to the girl in your room then why were you out in the woods?"

"I went out to hunt. This is all very new to me and I'm not really sure about what I'm doing a majority of the time but-" Naruto paused and wrapped his arms around his body and stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it. It was a bit more comfortable to him than leaning against Neji. Especially since his body was very sensitive right now and being touched aroused him further.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "You wanted to kill and prepair somthing for your mate with your own hands instead of relying on another to do it for you. I understand that. It's part of your mating bond." Kakashi said as the blond looked at him. Naruto really looked...odd. Sexy even. His face was flushed, his blue eyes darkened to a deep ocean blue, his lips parted slight as he panted and his hair and skin were covered in sweat making the soft strands stick to the skin of his cheeks, neck, shoulders, and his shirt was sticking to his chest and stomach, showing off the hard muscel and extra weight that he had gained in the past year in a half.

Naruto had always been a beautiful child. But it was like everyone was seeing him for the very first time, they had never noticed how beautiful he was until now. "Naruto go take care of yourself and your woman, I'll bring some food for the two of you later on." Kakashi said as he reached out and tugged on a strand of Naruto's hair to get the teens attention. Naruto's dark eyes flickered to his face and Kakashi's mouth went dry and he started to feel just a bit nervous.

Naruto had such an adorable look on his face that Kakashi's mind went blank and when it started to work again it kicked into over drive. teasing him with images of Naruto's naked body, tan and slick with sweat, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as-_whoa there! _

Kakashi blushed under his mask and quickly looked away from the blond's face, his heart thudding frantically in his chest. What the hell was he doing thinking about Naruto that way? He was'nt gay! He liked men and women both equally. But the thought of servicing Naruto while he serviced his female was...well to be perfectly honest, just a little more than a temptation to him. It was down right hot.

The thought of pounding into Naruto's tight ass while Naruto's female was pinned under them, forcing their bodies together roughly, hearing them both scream and cry out. It was almost enough to get him off.

Naruto stared at Kakashi. There was a strangeness to the man that simply tugged at his attention. The change in him was so sudden, yet so eiirily noticable that Naruto could smell as well as taste it on his tongue. Kakashi was another one of thoses rare people that reacted to certain things in an unexpected way. He could take someone trying to kill him, could laugh at things that were'nt really funny, he could kill just as easily as he breathed and while the fact that Naruto was mated didn't seem to shock him or even suprise him all that much. The fact that Naruto was in heat seemed to catch his undevided attention.

He wanted to service him. He could sense it in the way Kakashi had tugged lightly on his hair, could hear it in the ebb and flow of the blood in the copy nins veins. "Kakashi...y-you-"

"Go to your room Naruto." The man said as he gently pushed the blond past him, towards the part of the hallway, towards his bedroom where Uzu was likely waiting for him. Kakashi was giving him a chance to run away from him. An out clause so to speak, his honor demanding that he at least give Naruto a chance to escape before he decided to presue him and claim him as his own. Naruto looked back at him, his eyes never wavering from the mans face.

He could see such stark raw need in Kakashi's one eye that he could'nt seem to stop himself, before he realised what he was doing he had held his hand out to him and was waiting for Kakashi to take his hand. Kakashi hesitated, waiting for the blond to drop his hand and walk off like he expected him too, but Naruto just stood there waiting for him.

"Naruto. If I take your hand now there will be no turning back. You'll be mine, and you'll have to share your woman with me. Can you live with that?" Kakashi asked as Sakura took a step forward to ask him what was going on when Sai and Neji stopped her and both slapped a hand over her mouth and watched and listened. They didn't exactly know what was going on now, but it was very facinating.

Almost like watching day time soaps and getting addicted to the stories that the actors played out. They wanted to see what would happen next. Naruto smiled at Kakashi and wiggled his fingers. He was'nt sure how much strenth he had left, so he wanted Kakashi to hurry and make up his mind. Kakashi reached out, but instead of taking his hand he simply picked Naruto up and took off running down the hall towards his room.

"Are you sure that you want this?" Kakashi asked as he cradled Naruto in his arms. Naruto made a low humming sound and smiled.

"We may not be the most perfect family in the village, but between the three of us-noone will go wanting. I think this would be good for all of us. And I don't mind sharing Uzu with you, as long as she feels safe with us and she's happy then what else matters?"

_What else indeed._ Kakashi thought as he stopped outside of Naruto's bedroom and let the blond open the door before walking inside and kicking the door closed behind him and sealing his mouth to Naruto's in a toe curling kiss as Uzu pushed back the curtain on the bed and stared at them curiously.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Oh man is my face red...

Can someone help me write the next chapter?

I'm not sure how to go about it by myself. I know that it's going to be a three person thing, but this is a bit out of my element.


	16. Chapter 16

_What else indeed._ Kakashi thought as he stopped outside of Naruto's bedroom and let the blond open the door before walking inside and kicking the door closed behind him and sealing his mouth to Naruto's in a toe curling kiss as Uzu pushed back the curtain on the bed and stared at them curiously. This was an odd occurance. She thought as she watched the silver haired male move back a bit and pull off his face mask before he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and gave him a long deep kiss.

His tongue slipping inside the younger males mouth easily since Naruto obviously was'nt of a mind to fight him. Maybe because he was too aroused, maybe because his heat had taken his reason or lack there of a bit too far. Whatever the reason Kakashi didn't plan to question it. He tangled his fingers in Naruto's thick damp hair and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the blond up against him even more so that he could grind against him.

Naruto broke the kiss and let his head fall back with a moan as Kakashi latched onto the skin of his neck and sucked hard. Sending the most wonderful sensation through his entire body as he realised that Uzu was sitting on the bed watching them and wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck to keep himself upright and held his other hand out to her. Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's collar bone, nipping playfully as he notced the dark haired female sitting on the bed watching them.

This was Naruto's mate. The female that would soon be his mate too. He studied her for a second as Naruto held his hand out to her, but she didn't seem to want to take his hand. If anything she looked like she wanted to hide somewhere. _She's been abused._ His mind whispered as he let go of Naruto and gave him a gentle push towards her. Naruto staggered for a second then looked at him curiously.

"She needs to be assured that I mean her no harm." Kakashi said gently.

Uzu frowned and snapped at him, "She has ears and _can_ hear you. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here and come here and _assure _me yourself." Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth and snorted with laughter at the look on Kakashi's face. He looked like he had just been bowled over. Or had a ton of bricks fall on his head or something.

Kakashi gave Uzu a wary smile and crossed the room between himself and the girl, slowly so that she would'nt feel too threatened by him. Uzu was a brave girl, fierce, but she was just a bit uncomfortable with his closeness. He could see it in the way she kept looking from him to Naruto warily and wondered what could have happened in her young life to cause such mistrust of others. Naruto would have to tell him so that he would know what not to do around her, the last thing he needed was both of his mates pissed at him once this was done.

But she was a brave girl. He stopped well within arms reach of her and stared at her with his mis matched eyes, noting the way the girl tipped her head back and stared back at him defiantly. "Will you allow me to touch you?" He asked softly and she chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a second or so before nodding her head. He reached out and brushed his finger tips across her cheek, reaching further and tucked a silken strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Naruto moved to stand behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and used on hand to palm the weight of one of her breasts and the other to touch her wet slick folds. His lips brushed her nape causing her to twitch. "What happened to all of that aggrassion earlier?"

"T-That was different. There was just the two of us, and this is kind of emberassing." Uzu admitted as she hung her head so that she was'nt looking either of thim in the eyes. She was'nt kidding having two strong viril males in the room with her, touching her, caressing her skin-made her feel like a cheap whore. She felt so wanton, so feminine, she felt just a bit over whelmed by the desire she felt courseing through her veins.

"I'm sorry. Does having the both of us here make you uncomfortable?" Naruto asked gently, needing to understand her feelings as much as possible as he shifted his hands so that he was gripping her hips in his hands.

"N-No. Yes. I feel uncomfortable, but it's for different reasons. I feel so hot-"

Kakashi moved in closer and pulled her body flush against his own and covered her mouth with his own, there was only a second or so of resistance from her fbefore she opened her mouth to him and let his tongue slip in. Kakashi growled low in his throat as he felt her small hands tugging at his nape, trying to pull him closer. Her body was like liquid fire, her mouth sweet and addictive.

Dear god no wonder Naruto was in heat. There was just something about the girl that made his blood sizzle and his mind go blank. Where the hell was that bed?

Naruto was already sitting on the bed waiting for them, having got irritated with his clothes and stripped them off as soon as Kakashi had started kissing Uzu. Kakashi walked Uzu back until they toppled over onto the bed next to Naruto, Kakashi broke the kiss and licked Uzu's slender neck lovingly as she lay there panting. Her ruby eyes flickered to Naruto's face and she reached out to him and he smiled and leaned over her and gave her a slow, lingering kiss as Kakashi teased her breasts with his hands, rolling and inching the nipples between his fingers as Naruto stole her breath.

"Naruto...take her. I want to see you love her." Kakashi said as he moved away from the two so that he could ditch his clothes. Naruto broke the kiss and glanced at him. He was'nt going to do her alone, no matter how much he might want too. Kakashi had come with him wanting to mate with them both and that was what they were going to do.

Naruto brushed his lips across Uzu's and whispered to her. Telling her of some of the ideas he and Kakashi had, telling her just what they were going to do to her hoping to trigger an aggressive response. It worked like a charm since she pushed him back and quickly, sat up and grasped the waist of Kakashi's pants and yanked him back onto the bed, he landed on his back on the mattress and blinked.

What the hell? Naruto snickered as Uzu unfastened Kakashi's pants and pulled the dark fabric down his long legs, pausing from time to time to touch him shyly and run her hands along his body. He was a beautiful male, not just his face but every part of him, his body was just a bit bigger, and more toned than Naruto's. She ran her fingers over his chest, over the hard muscel of his stomach, her fingers brushing his aching length.

"How do you want to do this Kakashi?" Naruto asked and he leaned his body over Uzu's, rubbing himself against her like a big cat. Uzu closed her eyes and made a soft purring sound.

"I don't really care how as long as it happens."

"Alright then." Naruto said as he pulled Uzu back against him and thrust his cock inside of her tight heat. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets beside Kakashi's hips as Naruto pushed her body down so that it brushed against Kakashi's own.

"Suck him. I want you to suck him like you did me." Naruto growled against her throat, his hands gripping her hips. Uzu lowered her head to Kakashi's dick and licked it, running her tongue along the tip of it once, twice, before taking him into her mouth and sucking. Kakashi made a strangled sound and lifted his hips up off of the bed, needing her to take more of him when Naruto reached over her shoulder and pushed his body back down and glared at him.

"Be. Careful. I'm not sure what will hurt her but I won't take any chances so for now just bear it. I expect you to stop the very moment she looks like she is in pain or distress of any kind." Naruto said roughly as he stared at Kakashi's face.

The copy nin nodded his head in understanding and gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white as Uzu, his other mate brought him closer and closer to the edge. Naruto wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her back away from Kakashi before he could cum, dragging her body back against his own as he leaned back into a sitting position with her settled in his lap.

"Come on Kakashi, your more than ready to claim us both. Make a flesh and blood clone and get up here and take us."

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

I'm stopping there.

there will be more in the next chapter or so, after that i'm going to start part two of the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto lay on his back on the bed, his mind had been scattered like ashes after Kakashi had claimed him and Uzu as his mates. The man was a sex god, no two ways about it. He glanced over at the dark haired female laying beside him and felt his lips curve up in a smile as he felt Kakashi's tongue licking along the under side of his dick. "Mnn, Kashi." Naruto gasped and lifted his hips a bit as Kakashi took the tip into his mouth.

The copy nin growled low in his throat and pushed Naruto's hips back down on the bed with one of his arms as his eyes flickered to his clone, leaning over Uzu. His lips grazing along her throat, nipping playfully before licking away the sting from his little love nips.

Uzu was too exhausted to continue. They had stopped their love play for a while to allow her to rest, but much like Naruto, Kakashi simply could'nt keep his hands, his mouth or anything else to himself for very long. And while she was too exhausted to take anymore loving from the two of them, that didn't mean that they could'nt pleasure her in other ways.

Kakashi and Naruto had made a contest of sorts between the two of them, the one that made her cum until she fainted got a special prize. So far Kakashi had won the contest, but only because he had cheated. And Naruto knew this, yet he didn't seem the least bit mad at him though he was just a little bit worried about Uzu. She lay on the bed next to Naruto, her eyes closed, her breathing ragged, Kakashi could see the love bites on her neck, shoulders, and even the two that he had put on the inside of her thighs on either side of the little bit of dry blood smeared on her skin.

He could see the ones that Naruto had given her. The one's on her wrists, and the swells of her breasts.

Kakashi looked at the possession marks and felt his blood heat to a low simmer in his veins as he took more of Naruto's dick into his mouth and sucked. Naruto cried out and tangled his fingers in his hair and pushed down on the back of his head, trying to force him to take more. Kakashi growled at him and lifted his head, releasing his weeping member and bit the skin over the artery in his leg.

Naruto screamed and bit down on his wrist, his fangs tearing the skin a bit. Kakashi reached up and pulled his wrist from his mouth and studied the bloody wounds that he had made. He lifted Naruto's wrist to his mouth and sucked on the wound to stop the bleeding. He did'nt think that the blond had torn through his veins, but he wanted the bleeding stopped anyways.

"Thats a bad habit koi." Kakashi murmered against his wrist as he licked it, Naruto's blood had such a spicy and sweet taste to it.

It was almost as addictive as Uzu's kisses.

Naruto bared his teeth at him, the man was purposely driving him crazy and _he_ had some bad habits. "Then stop teasing me and fuck me already. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind." Naruto growled at him. Kakashi smiled against his wrist and latched onto the wound again and sucked hard as he entered Naruto in one thrust. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as he blinked back tears.

Christ, Kakashi was big. And though the man had already had him a number of times he still was'nt used to the feeling of Kakashi's cock being buried so deep inside of him. Nor was he used to how good it felt to be had by someone of Kakashi's caliber. Kakashi hissed as Naruto clenched around him and gripped his wrist so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Naruto. Losen up. I don't want to hurt you." Kakashi rasped as he rocked his hips, slowly, gently, wanting to take his time and make Naruto scream.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sai and Neji were camping out just outside of the room Naruto, Kakashi and Uzu were in, sitting on the floor playing 'go fish' when Tenzou and Shika walked up. "What are you guys doing out here?" Shika asked curiously.

Neji glanced at the shadow user but said nothing. To be perfectly honest he was out here so that he could spy on Naruto. Partually out of curiousity and partually because he had finally figured out that he was a perv. He had 'peeked' into the room across from where he was sitting a time or two during the past few hours. It had been about five hours since Naruto had been found in the woods and returned to the hotel, gone into heat, and now had Kakashi of all people servicing him and his mate.

It was mind boggling how weird this mission had become. Tenzou looked around for a second and frowned. Their happy little group was missing several people. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Gai, and Lee. Just where the hell was everyone? "Where are-"

"Naruto, and Kakashi are in there-" Neji said as he pointed to the bedroom across from them and asked Sai if he had a six. Sai handed the six over and he laid his four cards on the floor next to his leg. "Naruto went into heat and Kakashi is servicing him and his mate...what's her name?"

"Uzu." Sai said helpfully and Neji smiled at him and glanced back at Tenzou and Shika.

"Sakura is contacting Lady Tsunade and telling her of the latest developments and Gai and Lee are running around the woods terrorizing the bunny populace. They were under the impression that a group of bunny rabbits had attacked and 'raped' Naruto."

"Seriously?" Sai, Tenzou and Shika all asked at once.

Neji nodded his head. He was'nt joking even if they thought he was, he was dead serious. It was stupid how retarded his teammates were sometimes.

"Bunnys, huh? I could kind of see that if there were like over a thousand of them." Sai said thoughtfully, his lips twitching as he tried to picture it all in his sick mind.

"Really? I was about to say something like, bunny rabbits themselves no. But a couple of men dressed as bunnys, sure I could totally see that." Tenzou said before he caught himself and turned red.

"Naruto would make great uke material if you caught him just right." Shika said absent mindedly, missing the looks that the others gave him.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Tenzou asked in horror. He had been dragged into a disgussion about Naruto being 'raped' by bunnys and bunny men. This was horrible! He was already developing mental images and quickly clapped a hand over his nose and mouth to try and stiffle the blood that was starting to drip out of his nose.

"Bunnys, Yamoto-sensei. Bunnys." Neji reminded him that they were'nt so much talking about Naruto, just about the abserd notion that he had been molested by wild rabbits and men dressed as rabbits.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi withdrew from Naruto's body and watched as some of his semen leaked out of his body and sighed. Now both of his mates were out cold. Well that was fine, he had worn them both out and since they didn't have the stamina he had it was only natural that he would wear them out before he could wear himself out. He looked around for a second and found the covers and used them to cover the two unconcious teens.

Leaning down he brushed his lips over Naruto's then Uzu's in a sweet lingering kiss then climbed out of the bed and quickly collected his pants and put them on. His mates would be hungry when they woke up, so he needed to go foraging for food for them all since he had'nt eaten anything just yet either. He grabbed his vest and debated on putting it on for a second and shrugged his arms through the sleeve holes and settled it on his shoulders but left it unzipped and walked over to the door and paused when he heard the voices outside the door.

"Has anyone tried to stop Gai and Lee from destroying the bunnys that 'raped' Naruto?"

Kakashi blinked and cocked his head. What the hell were they all talking about? What were they saying about bunnys raping his Naruto? He opened the door and slipped silently outside of the door and carefully closed it behind him so that the noise level would'nt bother Naruto and Uzu and stood there with his back against the door listening to his other teammates talk about bunnys and bunny men raping Naruto and shit.

"Nope. We could'nt get through to them right now anyways."

Shika sighed. "Those poor little rabbits." They didn't stand a chance.

"What are all of you talking about?" Kakashi asked ina calm, silky smooth voice to mask his malviolence. Everyone turned to look at him and startted stuttering all at once.

"I ju-just decided to go join Gai and Lee for...uh stuff. Later!" Neji said as he jumped to his feet and took off running down the hall as fast as his legs would go. Sai mummbled something about needing to give Sakura soemthing and threw down his cards and nearly groaned when he realised that he had been beating the Hyuga. Damn, Kakashi would pay for this.

"I-I-I need to go back to my room, I forgot...my boxers. Yeah, thats it. I forgot to put them on so I'll just be going now." Tenzou said in a rush, his face a deep red. The poor man must be pretty embaressed to turn that color red.

Once he took off all that was left was Shika who just stared at him and made a tsking sound. He was'nt afraid of Kakashi or his wrath. But he would go else where until the end of this mission, hanging around these people was going to drive him mad.


	18. Chapter 18

A day later-

The return trip to the village had been nice. Uzu had been introduced to the rest of the group, and had been talking with Sakura, Sai, Gai and Neji off and on through out the trip back. They talked about small things, things that were'nt really intresting. At least not to a lot of the group members.

But the fact that Naruto and Kakashi were both mated and that Uzu was their mate as well had been a bit of a hot topic issue.

No one really objected to the union between the three.

Really what could they say, the deed was done already and there was no taking it back. Kakashi and Naruto had isisted that Uzu be given an extra day to rest since she had been unconcous until later that morning, and had also asked Sakura to examin her just to make sure that they had'nt hurt her the night before. Sakura had examined the dark haired teen while Kakashi had gone out to buy his female companion some new clothes, leaving Naruto behind at the hotel to protect her just in case anything happened.

Kakashi had come back a while later as Sakura was speaking to Naruto. Uzu was'nt hurt, but she was still very tired so the return trip home would take several more days than originally planned. Something that Naruto and Kakashi were both fine with since Uzu was'nt a shinobi. They had simply planned to take some of the return trip home to get to know their female a bit better. Learn her likes and dislikes, what makes her happy, and what she feared.

They had been walking all morning before deciding that it was time to stop for a break. Everyone shrugged off their back packs and stretched their arms and backs, and pulled out some ration bars to eat and sat down while others paced back and forth and talked among themselves.

Uzu walked over to the nearest shady tree and sank down to her knees in the soft grass, her long wavy black hair slipping over her slender shoulders as she hung her head. Her ruby eyes watching the blades of grass as they swayed in the soft breeze. She was tired. Her legs felt weaker than usual. She heard someone come up beside her and could tell from the way that the person moved that it was Naruto.

His fingers brushed her soft hair back from her face and despite the fact that she knew it was him she could'nt stop herself from flinching slightly from his touch. "Uzu? Baby are you okay?"

She didn't speak, she just nodded her head and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she found herself staring into a pair of unblinking dark blue eyes. Naruto's blond hair hung in his eyes almost hiding them from view. He frowned at her and stood back up to his full height and turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi looked away from Tenzou and glanced at Uzu and frowned.

Naruto thought that there was something wrong with her, he could see it in his worried expression. The kid had always been so damn easy to read, he was just like his father in that reguard. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

Kakashi excused himself from his little pow wow with Tenzou and walked over to where Naruto stood, Uzu looked up at him and blinked as he reached out and used his finger tips to lift her chin, making sure to keep his touch light and non threatening since he and Naruto still didn't know what she feared or what she had suffered as a prisoner at the shrine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." It was'nt exactly an honest response, but it was'nt exactly a lie either. He dropped down to one knee in front of her and framed her face in his hands, brushing one of his thumbs across her bottom lip.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything in particular?"

Uzu shook her head no. She really felt fine, she just needed some rest. A nice long nap would be good for her, but they needed to get back to the village and she didn't want to be a burden to them. Kakashi made a low humming sound and looked at Naruto. Maybe it would be a good idea to travel just a bit farther and call it a day since they were a pretty good distance from the village that Uzu had been in.

A good thirty miles or so from it in fact.

If they did then it would allow Uzu to rest a bit more, and they could take turns spoiling her before they moved out again. Kakashi was about to open his mouth and tell everyon that they would be settling in in the next two hours or so, but Uzu kicked his legs out from under him causing him to yelp, bite his tongue and hit the ground next to her blinking back tears as Naruto and the rest of the group gaped at her.

What the hell had she done that for?

Kakashi put a hand over his mouth as he tasted blood, dear god it felt like he had bitten off a little bit of his tongue. He would never be able to lick anything the same way again! He turned his head to glare at the girl as it occured to him that his tongue was hurting like a mother fucker too. He _would_ have to pay her back for that. But first he wanted to know why he had just sacrificed some of his tongue.

"I know what your thinking, and I'm fine. I can keep going if you guys can. I'm not weak..." Just a little irritable from her lack of proper rest, thats all. Kakashi blinked at her. So did Naruto.

Were they acting like she was weak? Had they in some way offended her because they were merely following their mateing instinct to protect the one most defensless? They could almost feel how tired she was, so stopping would'nt hurt them any. So why did she seem to have a problem with them trying to look out for her?

Naruto knelt next to her again, sort of wedging himself between Kakashi and Uzu just in case she decided to kick something else. He gave her a tight lipped smile and grasped her ankle in his hand before she could pull it back and sit on her leg again. "Was kicking him nessisary? I think he may have lost a good portion of his ability to speak and taste because of that."

Uzu flushed with embaressment. She had'nt really thought it through when she had kicked his legs out from under him. "No it was'nt nessisary, but it made me feel better. I didn't mean for him to bite his tongue though... I just hate it when people treat me like a burden, thats all."

Naruto blinked at her again and grinned as he turned his head to look at Kakashi's face. "Oi Kashi, how about that? You didn't just lose your tongue for nothing."

Kakashi glared at the grinning blond, growled and flipped him off.

Once they were back in the village he was going to get even with both of his mates.

_I am so going to do such terrible things to their bodies. I swear I will..._


	19. Chapter 19

Stubborn.

Uzu had to be the most stubborn female the two had ever come across. Well okay, not the most stubborn, but definately one of the most stubborn. It was both adorable how stubborn and willful she was, as well as worrying.

The rest of the day was relitivly uneventful. After thay had started walking again, they had managed to get in six extra hours of travel and were more than half way back to the village when Uzu's body had given out on her.

And she had finally callapsed, she was simply so exhausted that she had'nt been able to take another step. Naruto had been talking with Sai when Uzu's legs suddenly went out from under her and she started to fall. Acting quickly he lunged for her and caught her around the waist and pulled her up against him, holding her dead wieght as tightly as he dared and shouted for the others to stop.

Kakashi looked back at them and sighed. He had thought that something like this would happen, that was why he had wanted to stop earlier. Still the girl had held up pretty well for someone so exhausted that they just collapsed. "Lets call it a day and camp here. We'll leave after noon tomorrow." Kakashi said as he shrugged off his back pack and walked over to Naruto as Sakura examined Uzu, just ot be on the safe side.

Naruto sat there quietly trying to listen to Sakura, but it was hard. She was chewing him and Kakashi out for wearing Uzu out to such a point. And as such, he was tuning her out. Only catching bits and pieces of her sentances as she went along.

"Blah, blah, idiots."

"Blah, blah, blah weakened, blah, blah dangerous to her health. Blah, blah, blah..." Jesus Christ just how much did the woman have to say? Was'nt she done yet? She smacked him in the head and he blinked and looked at her as Kyubbi stirred in his mind.

**_'Kit?'_**

_She's unconcious._

**_'Is she alright?'_**

_Yeah, just exhausted._

The demon said nothing else for several minutes. **_'I need to inform you of something...' _**

_Go for it. I'm listening._

**_'Uzu kit will be going into heat soon.'_**

Naruto frowned and looked at Kakashi as he squated down next to him and placed his hand on Uzu's forehead and frowned. She felt like she was running a fever.

_Okay... And?_ Naruto prompted, wanting Kyubbi to stop beating around the bush and tell him what was on his mind. The demon started pacing, back and forth. He could almost see it in his mind, between the bars on his cage, his huge body rippling and bristling, turning this way and that as he paced.

**_'It will be longer than the heat you went through because it will be for pro creation purposes...'_** The demon paused and seemed to be debating with himself about something before he started speaking again. **_'It will last anywhere from a few weeks to a month.'_**

Naruto blinked and looked down at Uzu and wondered if he should ask Sakura for some vitamins that could improve Uzu's health almost instantly, but the next few words from the demon fox seemed to freeze him inside. **_'It will be painful, and her chances of surviving are slim unless you take certain steps.'_**

**_What steps?_**

**_'...'_**

_What. Steps?_

**_'...' _**

"Kyubbi for fuck sake tell me something!" Naruto all but yelled, panic coloring hsi tone and causing Sakura to lose her ballance and fall on her ass holding her hands over her ears as everyone turned to look at the blond. What was the demon doing this time? Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the teen looked at him, a pained expression on his face as the demon finally started speaking again.

**_'I think you deafened Sakura.'_**

_She'll live. Maybe if she's deaf she won't be able to bitch so much. Now tell me how Kashi and I can save Uzu. _

**_'The heat will cause her body and mind to be under an abnormal amount of stress. It will be painful for her. Agonising even. The only thing that will ease the pain is-'_**

_Cumming inside of her, yes okay we can do that._

**_'Shut up smart ass, I'm not done speaking yet. Yes that is one way to ease her pain, however; due to your job as a shinobi niether you or the wolf can be with her every hour of every day. If she is left unattended then she will go out seeking relief from any male she comes across. I'm sure that you understand what that could mean.'_**

He did. He understood exactly what that would mean for Uzu if it happened. She would do anything to make the pain stop, even let herself be violently assaulted and forced by someone. Nothing would matter except stopping the pain, even if it ended up killing her.

His blood froze in his veins and his arms tightened around her subconciously as all color drained from his face. The full horror of Kyubbi's words sinking in, wrapping icy fingers around his heat._ Tell me what we can do, Kyubbi. No more beating around the bush bullshit._

**_'You can tie her down. Use something stong. Like chains. Drug her when you can't be with her. A combination of a sleeping drug and a pain drug will work, but it has to last any where up to six hours at a time. Keep her fed, and warm and comfortable. And give her lots of affection and attention. If she comes through the heat intact she'll likely be carrying your children. I'll do what I can to minimize the number of offspring she will bear you and the wolf, and I will try to shorten her heat, but it is a difficult and time consuming task.'_**

_I understand Kyu, I'll pass the message along and talk to Sakura._

**_'Alright. And one more thing...' _**

Naruto's heart nearly stopped, he was suddenly very worried about what the demon was going to say next.**_ 'Let her rest as much as you can in the next few days. Keep your love play to a minimum.' _**

Naruto snorted, easier said than done. Was the demon trying to kill him and Kakashi both? If so then there _were_ easier ways to go about it. Taking them out and shooting them in the head would work...


	20. Chapter 20

It was well into the night before Uzu finally woke up, stirring from her deep sleep and opening her eyes to look around. Naruto lay stretched out next to her napping, leaving Kakashi to wile away his hours with reading. Disappointing really since he had two mates, and both of them were currently either ill or dead to the world. Uzu made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she tried to push the arm that Naruto had thrown around her waist off of her.

Kakashi shifted in his seat, the nice wooden chair that went with the house that Tenzou had made because he hated camping out doors. He silently closed his book and swung his legs around so that they were touching the floor and quietly stood as Uzu finally managed to get Naruto's arm off of her. Mainly due to the fact that the blond had just woken up and didn't want Uzu to feel trapped so he turned over onto his other side and pretended to be asleep for the time being.

Kakashi walked out of the shadows and sat next to Uzu on the edge of the bed and reached out to check her tempiture. She jumped and turned her head to look at him in the dim light as his hand made contact with her skin. "Hey. You okay?"

She frowned and let her eyes drop closed and leaned into his touch, his hands felt so nice and cool against her skin. "I didn't know you were in the room." She muttered and he smiled a bit.

"Would you like to know why?"

She opened her eyes and blinked when she found his face a mere hairs bredth away from her own. "It's cause I'm sneaky." He said softly as he brushed his lips across her own in a lingering caress that left her lips tingling, then leaned back away from her. She still felt a bit feverish to him, so ravishing her would probably be a bad idea. A very bad idea if the mean look Naruto was giving him over his shoulder meant anything at all.

So control, and caution should be excersised. He didn't want Naruto to take him outside and kick the shit out of him. "Do you think you can eat something?" Kakashi asked as he tried to contol the fire raging in his blood. But it was hard when his instincts were screaming at him to seize the day, and Uzu who looked so damn adorably vulnerable that his mouth was practically watering.

Naruto turned over again, this time onto his back, and kicked Kakashi in the hip in warning as he fake snored. Kakashi turned his head to look at the blond who let out a particulaly loud snore as his lips curved at the tips in amusment as Kakashi glared at him. Kicking him had'nt been nessisary, but he got the point anyways.

"Dunno. I feel kind of...blah. Ya know?" Naruto laughed quietly as Kakashi frowned and thought for a second. He could'nt ever recall feeling like 'blah'.

He shook his head as he bit back a smile and stood up to go get her something to eat. Dinner consisted of wild berries, wild duck, and some fish. It was a weird thing to have for dinner, but in the end she felt a bit better after eating it. Kakashi tucked her in and lay down next to her so that she was firmly wedged between his body and Naruto's and soon the three of them were sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow.

It's been a while.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The group walked through the village gates sometime after three in the evening four days later.

Naruto walking on one side of Uzu and Kakashi walking on the other side of her, both males making sure to keep the girl between them for reasons that everyone else could only guess at. "Is this your village?" Uzu asked as she looked around at the buildings, the crowded streets. Everything looked so odd to her. But then again it all probably looked that way because she had never really been in a village with an actual population of more than twenty people due to her upbringing at the shrine.

And there were people everywhere here.

In the buildings, in the streets, she heard some strange sounds above them and looked up just in time to see several dark cloaked figures running and jumping from one roof top to another. Uzu tilted her head back and tracked their movements, leaning back until she lost her ballance and fell back against Kakashi. The copy nin exchanged an amused look with his kitsune then looked down and smiled at Uzu as she blushed an adorable soft shade of pink.

"Careful baby. We would'nt like it if you got hurt." Kakashi said as he pushed her back upright on her feet.

"Sorry." Uzu muttered as she looked down at the dirt and kicked at a pebble sticking up out of the ground. Naruto chuckled and grasped one of her small hands in his and raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Don't apologize, honey. It's normal to be excited when in a strange place. Especially when this particular place will be your home from now on." Naruto said gently and Uzu gave him a wide eyed look and grasped his wrist, her little finger nails digging into his skin. Her ruby eyes staring into his azure ones almost emploringly as if she was trying to silently ask him,

Really? The leaf village was really going to be her home now? She was going to get to stay with him and Kakashi? She was'nt going to be locked away in another temple? Naruto's heart clenched painfully in his chest as he stared at her pretty face and reached out and hooked his free hand around her nape and pulled her in close and brushed his lips against hers as Kakashi moved in close and stole a kiss from her too as soon as Naruto let her go.

"Your not going anywhere that we can't follow you, Uzu-" Naruto said roughly as he stared at her.

"You have our solem vow as your mates." Kakashi added as he put his hand on top of her head and ruffled her dark hair affectionatly.

Uzu nodded her head and smiled a bit as she lowered her head and hid her eyes from them, afraid that they might think her weak if they saw the need and raw longing in her eyes. "What do we do first?" Uzu asked quietly, knowing that there had to be certain prescedures that they had to follow before she would be allowed in the village.

She felt someone's hand slide along the curve of her cheek in a gentle caress before anyone said anything. "First of all the Hokage has to be notified that your here and the mission was a sucess. She might want to examin you to make sure that your healthy. Maybe assign some guards-"

Naruto reached out and lightly pushed at Kakashi's chest and growled at him. "Uzu won't need guards once Baa-chan knows that she's our mate."

Uzu cocked her head and studied the two males. Silver and gold. Moon and sun. It was funny how she had never noticed how well they equalled each other out before now. "Is my being mated to you really that big of a deal?" She asked curiously and everyone-Sakura, Gai, Tenzou, Sai, Neji and Lee, Shikamaru and the others all looked at her funny and said in unison.

**_"Yes. It's a big deal." _**And Lady Tsunade and everyone else would think so too.


End file.
